Mermaid Swapping
by PFTones3482
Summary: Sequel to The Tail of Gravity Falls. When Ariel and Candace both lose their memories and end up in each others places, can Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Flounder, and everyone else figure out what the heck is going on, get the girls switched back, and eventually stop Rodney? Thanks so much to fvcutie0028 for the cover image! I love it so much!
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1- Well, I figured that it's been almost two weeks since I posted the final chapter to The Tail of Gravity Falls.**

**I'm still working on Who's Austin Moon? but I wanted to post at least this first chapter/prologue, just to see how you like it. **

**I made Linda pathetically angry. I can't see her getting truly P-O'd off about anything. So no grief for that. I admit now that my attempt at her anger was sad.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the Little Mermaid. Man, I apparently am really into crossovers right now….**

**Now, without further ado, Mermaid Swapping!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The slamming sound of the door echoed throughout the house, creating an almost ringing in the ears of everyone sitting in the living room.

The door itself practically fell off of its hinges from the force at which it had hit the doorframe, the metal knob vibrating violently.

Candace's shoes barely made a sound as she strode across her carpet and flung herself face down onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and struggling to not cry.

The early August sun beat into her room with un-relentless heat, finally making the girl stand up and fling her curtains together to keep the suns glare from entering her room.

"They just don't ever see it," she whispered to herself, sitting heavily on her bed and drawing her knees up to her chin.

Every time. Every time the boys had some stupid invention, her parents never saw it. Sure, she had tried giving up busting several times, but she just couldn't do it for long. And it normally didn't bother her when her mother didn't see the inventions. She would just try next time. But this time? This time Linda had gone too far.

Candace shuddered and buried her head in her arms. Her mother was definitely under stress, of course; Lawrence's birthday was in a week, and they wanted to make it super special for him.

Candace sighed and turned her cheek to the side, laying it on her arm. Her mother's words had hit her like a hammer:

"_Young lady, your brothers have never made, and never will make any of this crazy stuff you constantly lie to us about! I don't want to hear it from you ever again, Candace! Don't bother speaking to me until it doesn't relate to your stupid lies!"_

Candace gulped and shook her head. She had never heard her mother be so harsh before, probably because her mother never _was _harsh. Stress or no, she shouldn't have snapped quite like that.

The sound of the door creaking open made Candace glance over her shoulder, expecting to see Phineas or Ferb.

Instead, a teal platypus wearing a brown fedora stepped into her room, his eyes worried. Candace quickly brushed a tear from her cheek and turned around on her bed as the secret agent shut the door and walked over to her, leaping onto the bed with ease.

"Hey, stupid, you better be careful. Someone might see you," she said, trying to laugh.

Perry gazed up at her, his eyes searching hers.

"_Are you ok, Candace? I got back from my mission in time to hear what Linda said to you," _Perry chattered softly, removing his hat and sitting down on the bed.

Candace sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be ok, Perry. Sometimes…sometimes though, I wish I could just get away from home for a while, forget everything and just relax."

Perry gave her a small smile and patted his owner's hand. _"Don't worry. Your mom means well, Candace."_

Candace sighed and gave the platypus a tight hug. "I know, Perry. I know," she whispered as she laid down for a nap.

The platypus squirmed out of her grasp a few minutes later and tiptoed quietly out of the teen's room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

The ocean practically boiled as the palace gates were slammed shut by the angry, red headed teenage mermaid currently swimming away as fast as she could.

Said mermaid flung herself into her bedroom and buried her head in her hands, curling her tail under her as she started crying.

A small yellow and blue striped fish swam in after her quickly and rested lightly on her bed, staring up at the mermaid in worry.

"Come on Ariel," the fish said softly, brushing a gentle fin against the girl's shoulder. "It's not that bad."

Ariel looked down at Flounder, her eyes matching the color of her hair. "Flounder, you don't get it. Daddy said that he never wants to hear about humans again, no matter what I have to say, and that I shouldn't even bother to talk to him until I've forgotten all about them."

Flounder winced and looked away out the window.

"How can I forget about them, Flounder?" Ariel asked, pulling a pillow to her chest and hugging it. "They're so fascinating!"

Flounder sighed and turned back to his friend with a sympathetic smile. "I know you think humans are cool and all, Ariel, but your dad is only trying to protect you," he pointed out.

Ariel chucked her pillow across the room, watching it hit the wall and sink to the floor. "Well maybe I want him to stop!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air and sending her hair flying in a million directions. "I'm almost sixteen, Flounder. I can look out for myself."

Flounder cocked his head, in turn cocking his whole body so that he spun in a small circle. Righting himself, he spoke. "Ariel…"

"Flounder," Ariel said softly, holding up a hand and shaking her thick head of hair. "I just…I want a break from all of this. You don't get it. I'm pretty sure no one in the whole world gets what I'm going through right now! Dad doesn't believe that humans aren't all evil, and I just can't prove it to him!"

"Come on Ariel," Flounder said, nudging the young mermaid gently. "There's probably someone out there who knows exactly what you're going through. Or…at least, understands it better than I would."

Ariel sighed and leaned back on her bed with her arms crossed, her hair covering her face. "Maybe," she said softly. "But still. They probably don't go through this kind of thing every day."

Flounder frowned and swam over to Ariel anxiously. Ariel sighed and turned her head away from her longtime friend.

"I just…I need a break. Can you…can you leave me alone, Flounder? Please?"

Flounder gave Ariel a small smile. "Sure, Ariel. See you later, ok?"

He didn't get a response, and so he turned and swam away quietly, letting his mermaid friend fall asleep in the comforts of her own bed.

* * *

**Ah, unknowingly having the same issues always amuses me. And I told you Linda's anger was pathetic...Triton's never was really about anything significant...yeah.**

**I know it's short, but it's kind of a prologue/first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be my usual length.**

**NOTE: Pretend that the movie The Little Mermaid has not happened yet. There is no Eric, no Ursula (well, there is, but not in this story), no Max, nada. None of that has happened yet.**

**Take a gander at the review box. It's so sadly empty. )': Make it happy and fill it with reviews. **


	2. Who's the Unconscious Mermaid?

**CHAPTER 2- I'm back! Thanks for all of your reviews so far! And sorry for the delay…ahem.**

**Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. **

**And btw, if Triton is out of character at all in this story, let me know and I'll try to fix it!**

* * *

_He didn't get a response, and so he turned and swam away quietly, letting his mermaid friend fall asleep in the comforts of her own bed. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The dinner table at the Flynn-Fletcher household was silent, no one saying as word as the four people sitting around it picked at their food.

Candace hadn't come down for dinner, merely grumbling in response when Phineas had stopped at her door and told her that dinner was ready.

The silence continued for most of the meal, the quiet clinking of silverware and glasses the only sign that the table was actually being used. Perry was lying silently at Phineas and Ferb's feet, and the two boys had hardly said a word that wasn't their usual "please" or "thank you."

Finally, Linda sighed and thumped her fork onto her plate, slamming her forehead into the palms of her hands. "I shouldn't have snapped at her like that," she whispered to the table top.

The three male figures at the table glanced at each other, but said nothing.

"I mean, I know I was stressed," Linda said, her fingers fidgeting with her fork and knife, "but I still shouldn't have snapped at her that way."

She was still met with silence, until she finally got up, pushing her chair back and brushing a strand of hair behind one ear. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Phineas shook his head. "Mom, that's a really bad idea. Candace is upset. Let her cool down, and talk to her tomorrow."

Linda chewed on her lip. "But honey, I have a jazz gig starting at eight and the band and I need to be there by seven. She won't be awake."

Phineas nodded. "That's better. It gives her much more time to chill out. What were you guys arguing about anyway?"

Linda sighed and picked up her fork, twirling it around on her plate. "She was trying to convince me that you two had built a machine that made the tree able to walk and talk, and then you took a ride all over town."

Phineas ruffled his eyebrows in confusion and glanced at Ferb. "But Mom, we-"

"It was just such a ridiculous idea," Linda interrupted, "that I blew up! I was so tired, and couldn't think straight from all the planning for your father."

Lawrence patted his wife's shoulder. "Hon, don't worry about me. You don't have to make everything for my birthday absolutely perfect."

Linda sighed and sank back in her seat. "But Lawrence-"

"No buts, Linda. Your relationship with Candace is much more important than my birthday," he said softly.

Linda sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I suppose you're right. All of you. I'll…I'll wait until morning."

* * *

King Triton paced the area in front of his throne quietly, rubbing his beard anxiously. "Maybe I should go apologize to her, Sebastian," he said to the bright red king crab sitting on the arm of his throne.

Sebastian clucked his tongue. "I would not risk it, your majesty. You know teenagers. You should give her some time to calm down."

Triton looked up, is eyes worried. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, he's sure," said Flounder softly, swimming into the throne room. "Ariel's…she's pretty upset."

The king winced, those words not being the ones he wanted to hear. "How upset, Flounder?"

Flounder winced and swam over to rest next to Sebastian. "I uh…I don't think I should say."

Triton sighed and sank into his throne, rubbing his eyes and letting his tail drift gently down to rest against the cool marble.

"I really messed up, didn't I Sebastian?" he asked.

Sebastian pondered this for a moment. "Well, your majesty, in some ways, yes, and in some no. You just wanted to protect her," he pointed out.

Triton rubbed his forehead wearily. "Maybe I protected her a little too much."

Flounder gave a small smile. "You should sleep on it, your highness. Talk to her in the morning."

Triton nodded. "Perhaps you're right, Flounder."

* * *

The next morning in Danville dawned gorgeous and sunny, and found Phineas and Ferb outside bright and early, Isabella at their side studying some blueprints.

"So, what exactly happened last night after I left?" the girl asked.

Phineas sighed and rolled up his blueprints, glancing at Ferb. "Mom and Candace had a huge fight. It was…well, pretty bad."

Isabella cocked her head. "Want me to go talk to her? You know, girl to girl?"

Phineas shrugged. "Sure. Maybe she'll let you in her room. She hasn't answered any of us this morning. Mom left about an hour ago, and there was still no response."

Isabella winced and started for the house. "That bad, huh?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded, almost tripping over Perry as he appeared from nowhere. "You're back early, buddy," said Phineas, leaning down and patting the monotreme.

Perry chattered, kind of annoyed that Doof had called off for the day and Monogram had insisted that he take a day off. But, c'est la vie.

The kids and Perry trooped inside, and Isabella stopped them at the bottom of the steps.

"Guys, if she's really upset, then maybe just I should go up and talk to her for a sec."

Phineas and Ferb reluctantly sat down on the bottom step and nodded. "All right. Let us know what happens," Phineas said softly.

Isabella nodded and trotted up the stairs, stopping in front of Candace's door. She tapped on it lightly with her knuckles.

"Candace? It's Isabella. Are you ok? I know what happened last night. Do you…do you want to talk?"

Isabella waited for a moment, frowning when she didn't hear a response. It wasn't like Candace to just not answer. She would at least tell Isabella to leave her alone.

"Candace? Come on, answer me. If you don't, I'm coming in!" she threatened.

Still no answer.

Isabella sighed and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door in slowly. She blinked in surprise as her eyes took in the empty bed, the sheets rumpled from the night before.

"Candace?" she questioned, opening the door all the way.

Her eyes took in the room slowly. The bed, obviously, and the window open just barely a crack, probably to let in fresh air. The closet door hung open, like it often did, but there was no sign of Candace.

Isabella frowned, searching more carefully, hesitant to actually step into the room. Her eyes spotted the tip of what looked like a tail poking out from behind the bed and Isabella sighed in relief.

Candace had probably accidentally spilled water on herself and been too embarrassed to answer.

"Candace? You ok?" Isabella asked, stepping closer to the bed.

As she did, the end of the tail came into full view, and Isabella froze.

Candace's tail went well with her hair, being a sparkling orange-gold color, with an almost red tip to the end of her flippers.

The tail Isabella was seeing right now was bright green.

"C-C-Candace?" Isabella whispered, stepping slowly over to the bed.

Her jaw practically hit the ground as she walked around to the other side of the bed, her fingers trembling.

Ok, the mermaid that was out cold on the floor was definitely _not _Candace.

Isabella gulped slowly and studied the girl on the floor.

Her long, dark yet bright red hair fell over her shoulders. She was face down on the floor, but her head was turned with her arms outstretched in front of her, almost like she had just fallen asleep on the floor. She had long eyelashes and full cheeks, and was probably about Candace's age.

The girl wore a simple purple bikini top that seemed to almost exactly resembled seashells. Her bright green tail was laid out lightly on the carpet, and Isabella knew, both from the dryness of it and the fact that she had been standing there for almost three full minutes, that this girl was definitely not a half mermaid like Candace.

Gulping, Isabella slowly knelt at the girl's side and pressed her fingers against her neck, relieved when a strong pulse hit her fingers.

As she got closer, Isabella noticed something clasped in the girl's left hand. She managed to pry it out of her hand and studied it carefully.

A bright golden locket dangled from the edge of a gold chain. Isabella flicked the catch open and found a picture of a beautiful woman in the locket, one who looked just like the girl in front of her, only older.

Curious, Isabella flipped the locket over and read the inscription on the back.

_To Ariel, with love. –Mom_

The words were written with a swooping hand, and Isabella looked back at the girl. The name seemed to fit, and-

What the heck was she doing?! This poor girl was out cold on the floor!

Isabella scrambled to her feet and darted to the door, the locket still clasped in her hand. "Phineas! Ferb! Get up here, NOW!"

Seconds later, the boys skidded into Candace's room, panting with Perry on their heels. "Isabella, what's wrong?" Phineas asked anxiously.

Isabella led them over to the girl-Ariel- and crossed her arms as their faces pale. "See?"

Phineas gulped slowly and rubbed his neck. "What do we do?"

Isabella hesitated, but Ferb automatically darted from the room. Isabella looked at Phineas, but the boy just shrugged.

A minute later, Ferb came back in, dragging his father after him. "Ferb, calm down, what can be so impor- oh."

The man automatically dropped to Ariel's side and rolled her over. "Who is she?"

Isabella held up the locket. "According to this, I think her name is Ariel."

Lawrence nodded slowly. "Phineas, go fill up the bathtub with water. We don't know if she can…well, live, without it."

Phineas sprinted from the room and Lawrence slid his arms under Ariel, carefully lifting her up and supporting the girl's head on his upper arm.

Isabella and Ferb left the room ahead of him and Lawrence carefully carried Ariel to the bathroom, lying her down in the half filled bathtub. He wiped his hands off on a towel and then looked up just as Phineas shut off the water, which was up to Ariel's waist.

"Kids, where on earth is Candace?"

* * *

**Yes, where IS Candace? Will I ever tell you? Will we ever see what happens? Will I ever update? Hopefully…**

**And to answer the question I _know _will be coming at me, yes, we will see Mabel and Dipper a little later. **

**Review please!**


	3. Yet Another Passed Out Mermaid

**CHAPTER 3- So here's chapter three….duh. And have you ever had a day where you just listen to the most epic music ever and feel like you could do anything? That's me. Right now. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. Obviously. **

**(Secretly, I am the little mermaid… O.O)**

**BTW, I have a PJO one shot that I want to post, and I want to know if you guys want me to. I mean...I probably will anyway...never mind. **

* * *

"_Kids, where on earth is Candace?"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Flounder sighed and flicked his tail lazily, nodding to one of the guards as he swam out the palace gates and into the open sea.

His mind was swirling with thoughts in the early morning waters, and he wondered how best to approach Ariel when he went to get her to speak with her father. Triton was honestly a little nervous about going to see his daughter himself.

Flounder rolled his fishy eyes and circled the corner of the palace walls, deciding that he was just going to take a singular lap around the walls before he went to get Ariel.

The blue and yellow fish glanced down, taking in the colors of the morning, his eyes searching the ocean floor.

The fish froze in place, backing up quickly, and darted down to the floor as he spotted something…strange in the water.

He wriggled his way through the reeds and gasped quietly as he came across an unconscious mermaid face down on a large boulder.

He quickly darted over to the girls shoulder and nudged it gently. "Hello? Miss? Are you ok?"

There was no response, but Flounder could feel a gentle pulse vibrating through her arms, so he sighed in relief.

He studied the area carefully, scrutinizing every detail, and then darted back to the gates to get the guards.

"Jacob!" he called to a purple tailed, brown haired merman manning his post. "I found…I found an unconscious mermaid out in the reed field!" he gasped.

Jacob immediately straightened and said something to the other guard, who darted off into the city as Jacob swam over and followed Flounder.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Flounder shook his head, pretty much shaking his whole body. "I have no idea. I've never seen her before."

He found the mermaid easily, thanks to her bright orange hair, and Jacob leaned over her gently, turning the girl over carefully on the rock.

Her face came into view, and the first thing that Flounder noticed was how long her neck was.

Jacob studied her closely. The girl had an orange tail that went well with her hair, the tips gently fading to a deep red. Her swimsuit was different from most mermaids, a flowered pattern done in pinks, reds, and oranges, but not so uncommon that it was foreign to the young guard.

A simple silver locker was clasped around her neck, a kind of…what was that? Jacob studied the charm closely, noting that the design was almost foreign to him. It seemed vaguely familiar…but he couldn't place it.

He gently pulled the young mermaid into his arms, supporting her long neck and head with his upper arm. "Come on Flounder. Hopefully Jack managed to alert the doctor."

Flounder swam ahead of Jacob, leading the way back to the palace gates. A curious crowd met them there, but Jacob swam straight through, leading Flounder to the local infirmary.

He swam inside, where a green haired young woman was waiting, a swooping lab coat covering her yellow swimsuit and tail. "Is this her?" she asked, leading Jacob to a room just down the hall.

Jacob nodded and flicked his tail gently, leaning over and setting the girl carefully onto the bed. "Yeah, this is her Marcia. Recognize her?"

Marcia studied the girl closely, and then sighed, shaking her curly green hair gently. "Afraid not, Jacob. Maybe my new intern will. She's younger; she might know a younger face."

The woman turned and flicked her tail, moving to the door. "Jordan!" she called gently into the hallway. "Come here, hon!"

A moment later, a young mermaid of about fifteen swam into the room, her head bent over a clipboard.

Her silvery light blue tail glimmered as she paused and looked up, the tips of the tail ending in pure silver. She had on a bathing suit similar to most mermaids, with gentle swooping purple and blue lines accentuating it. She wore a simple seashell beaded bracelet, and had one strand of fairly long brown hair tucked behind her ear. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she took in the girl on the bed.

"Who's this?" she asked, her voice making it obvious that she sang.

Marcia and Jacob both sighed. "Great. We thought you might know," Marcia said.

Jordan frowned and swam over to the bed, laying down her clipboard and studying the girl closely. "No, I'm afraid not. But look, she's wearing a necklace. Maybe it's engraved, like Ariel's."

Flounder slapped his head with his fin. "Ariel! I have to go get her guys, sorry!"

Jordan waved to the fish. "Tell her hi for me!" she called, turning back to the girl and reaching a hand out. She slipped her fingers onto the necklace and frowned. "What kind of charm is this?"

Jacob shook his head. "I couldn't figure it out either."

Jordan hesitated, clearly wanting to say something, but she flipped the necklace over and sighed. "Great. It looks like her initials, and the something about honorary agents and Chihuahuas. What the heck is a Chihuahua?"

"What are the initials?" Marcia asked.

Jordan squinted and leaned in, flicking her tail to keep from tumbling forward. "C.G.F. What they stand for, we'll never know."

"Until she wakes up," Jacob pointed out. "Meanwhile, I have to get back to my post. See you guys!"

The two female's waved and Jordan sat on the edge of the girl's bed. "What are we going to do Marcia?"

Marcia sighed. "We'll just have to wait until she wakes up. Until then, I want you to stay with her. You can earn those high school credits fair and square."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered.

Marcia left the room and a moment later, Flounder practically flew through the window, his eyes panicked as he crashed into Jordan.

The mermaid quickly grabbed onto the fish and helped him up. "Whoa, Flounder, what's wrong?"

Flounder looked up, panting, his eyes filled with worry. "It's Ariel. She's gone."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb sat quietly on the floor in the bathroom, watching the mermaid sleep as Isabella tried to wake her up. Their father was calling Dr. Hirano to come over and see if the girl was ok.

He walked back in a moment later, his cell phone in his hand, and the trio looked up. "She'll be here as soon as possible."

The doorbell rang and Lawrence blinked. "Well. That was quite fast."

He disappeared down the stairs and returned a minute later with Stacy's mother, who looked in concern at the young, unconscious mermaid.

"What did you say her name was?" the woman asked, kneeling next to the tub.

She appeared unfazed, as she was. She had treated Candace's tail numerous times after it had gotten scraped, despite the girl having a magic flower that could heal her in her blood.

"Ariel," said Isabella, holding up the locket.

Dr. Hirano nodded. "All right. Seems all you need are some smelling salts, and hopefully she'll wake up."

The woman took said salts out of her bag and waved them gently over the girl's nose. For a moment, nothing happened, and then she sat straight up, practically gagging.

Her eyes flew wide open, revealing the brightest blue anyone had ever seen, and she grasped the side of the tub, looking around in horror.

Her eyes landed on the people in front of her and she gave a shriek. "G-G-get away!" she yelped, backing up as quickly as she could, only to be hindered in her escape by the rim of the bathtub.

Dr. Hirano immediately got up and moved back, while Lawrence held up his hands and tried to calm her down. "Calm down, Ariel, honey. We're not going to hurt you."

The girl paused for a moment, her thin eyebrows wrinkling. "Who…who's Ariel?"

The group sat in stunned silence for a moment before Dr. Hirano's phone went off. She glanced at the display and sighed. "Afraid I have to go. Good luck, everyone."

She left and everyone returned to looking at Ariel. Slowly, Isabella knelt next to the tub, her eyes drawn with worry.

"You're Ariel. Don't you remember?"

The girl hesitated, her eyes taking in Isabella's innocent face. She slowly shook her head. "No… I don't remember anything…except that…that humans…I think I remember something about them being bad…"

Isabella winced. "Well, some are, but I swear, we're not."

Ariel stared at her for a while, and then looked up at Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence. "Well…you seem nice enough. I think. And I guess…I guess I'm Ariel. But…I don't know."

Isabella held up the locket. "This locket says you do."

Ariel gently took it into her hands, staring at the locket intently, flipping it over and reading the back a few times. Finally, she sighed and handed it back to Isabella. "I really don't remember. But if it makes it easier to call me Ariel, then go ahead."

Isabella sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm Isabella. And that's Phineas, Ferb, and their dad, Mr. Fletcher."

"Lawrence," the man said quickly. "Call me Lawrence."

Ariel nodded slowly. "Well, all right. But um, can someone tell me where I am?"

She paused, thinking something over. "And uh, how I got here?"

Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks with Isabella. "Honestly," Phineas said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "we were hoping you could tell us."

* * *

**So, Ariel's awake, and we found Candace….now what? Well….**

**Now, all the happy unicorns do a dance and sing a song and get back in their cobs. (Uni-corn. A single corn.) Ha. Too much sugar in my system, combined with the most beautiful day I've seen in weeks, makes PFT very loopy!**

**Jordan is one of my really good friends, and I asked her if she'd like to be a main character in this story. She agreed, and for some bizarre reason, I can actually picture her as a mermaid in my head. Also, all the other names are names of people I know or am related to. My friends and family rock. **

**Review please!**


	4. Air

**CHAPTER 4- So I know this chapter is a little shorter, but only because of how I wanted to end it. **

**DarkinUnderground: Ah, but keep in mind that Candace will most likely not remember anything of life. **

**Wii Guy: Ha, I never noticed that!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. **

**I do own my character Jordan, and one of my friends is drawing a picture of her, and she'll be posting it on DeviantArt soon enough. I'll let you know when she does. **

**Read some more!**

* * *

_Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks with Isabella. "Honestly," Phineas said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "we were hoping you could tell us."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Jordan sat quietly, engrossed in some interesting book that she had found about…well, it was a person named King Arthur. She didn't know who King Arthur was, or why he was king, but the story about his round table was neat enough.

And truth be told, Jordan was just as fascinated, if not more fascinated, with humans as her friend Ariel.

Speaking of…

Jordan frowned and sat back, laying the book down on her tail and staring out the window. Ariel was missing. Flounder wasn't sure if the young mermaid had just gone for a swim, or if she was actually _missing, _but the two had agreed to not tell anyone until it became apparent that the girl wasn't just out blowing off steam.

Right now, the fish was braving his fears and talking to Scuttle on the surface while Jordan waited for this girl to wake up.

Said girl suddenly groaned and tossed slightly. Jordan automatically dropped her book into her bag, knowing that if someone found it she'd be toast, and darted to her side.

"Miss?" she said softly, feeling weird calling somebody who seemed to be her age 'miss.'

The girl moaned and moved a hand to her forehead, shoving her eyes open and looking up at Jordan with dark blue eyes that pierced the mermaids lighter ones. "Who…who are you?"

Before Jordan could answer, the girl sat up slowly and looked down at herself, rubbing her eyes as if they hurt. "Wait. Actually….who am I?"

Jordan gasped quietly, sending bubbles streaming to the ceiling. "You…you don't remember who you are?" she asked softly, perching lightly on the edge of the girl's bed.

The red head shook her head slowly. "No…I just….where am I?"

Jordan paused. "You're in the city of Atlantica, and it's obvious now that you have a concussion. My friend Flounder found you outside the palace gates and helped bring you in. You're in our hospital."

The young mermaid shook her head. "So…who are you again?"

"My name's Jordan. And all we know about your name is that it starts with a 'C' and your middle name and last name go 'G' and then 'F.' Ringing any bells?"

The girl shook her head, wincing and rubbing the back of her head. Jordan flicked her tail and floated up, pushing the girl's soft hair aside and wincing when she saw the large scrape on her skin.

"One sec," she said. "I'll go get something to fix that up with," she promised, swimming out of the room.

Jordan swam quickly to the nurses' station, keeping an eye out for Marcia. They didn't normally have many people get sick, so the only time they had someone in the hospital was when there were broken bones or shark attacks.

Jordan shuddered at the thought and removed a few things from the shelves, including a special ointment made from octopus ink. She noted on a piece of paper that they were low on the ink ointment, and then grabbed a towel and swam back to the room.

She set the bottles and towel on the side of the bed, and then instructed the girl to lean forward.

Jordan gently parted the hair and frowned. She pushed the hair to the right, and then to the left, her eyes widening. "Wha- where is the cut?" she yelped in shock.

The girl looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

Jordan gestured helplessly to the mermaid's hair. "You had a huge cut on your head like five minutes ago! Now it's gone!"

The girl felt her head and frowned. "Huh. That's…that's weird. I…"

All of a sudden, the girl frowned and started coughing. "I…I don't…I can't…"

Jordan frowned in worry. "What's wrong?"

The red head kept coughing and looked up, grasping her throat. Her face was turning a disturbing shade of blue and Jordan realized, from all her years of reading forbidden human books that the girl was choking…or, based on the shade her lips were turning, drowning. But…?

"Air," the girl gasped. "I don't remember a lot, but I know I sure as hell need…._air._"

Jordan automatically gripped the girl's bicep and pulled her out of bed and straight through the window, hoping no one would see them.

She propelled the girl forcefully to the surface, and the second their heads broke free into the salty air, the young mermaid started coughing badly, leaning heavily on Jordan and sucking in huge mouthfuls of air.

As she started to calm down, Jordan led her over to a buoy that was placed out at a very far distance. She could just barely see the shore from here, making out the faint line of buildings.

Jordan sighed, and then turned to the girl, who was staring at the buoy in hard concentration. "Candace," she said firmly.

Jordan blinked. "Huh?"

The girl turned to her, her breathing returning to normal. "I think…I think that's my name," she said slowly.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Candace, huh? Nice. Tell me, Candace, why exactly do you need air?"

Candace frowned and leaned her body against the buoy, staring at it intently, tracing something carved into it. Jordan peered over and blinked in surprise when she realized that the word Candace was tracing was her own name.

"Why is your name on this buoy?" asked Jordan.

Candace shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe I've been here? I don't know. As for the air…it was just this feeling that I needed to breathe air. I don't know why, Jordan, I swear."

She looked at the mermaid pleadingly and Jordan sighed. "Ok, I believe you. But we can't tell anyone about this."

Candace nodded and stared out at the shore. "Didn't think we should."

Jordan hesitated a moment, and then drifted over to Candace quietly. "You ok? I mean, besides not knowing who you are."

Candace chewed on her lip for a moment before sighing. "There's just…something important nagging at the back of my mind," she murmured, glancing down at the necklace she held clasped in her fist. "And I can't….I can't remember, Jordan. I can't."

Jordan gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed Candace's shoulder. "Hey, we'll figure it out."

Candace's shoulders slumped. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Phineas watched Isabella and Ferb leave the bathroom. Isabella was running across the street to tell her mom that she was staying for lunch, and Ferb was running to their room to see if he could find his Log and laptop.

Lawrence was in the kitchen trying to get a hold of their mother.

Phineas sighed and looked over at Ariel. "So…" he said with a roll of his eyes. "How's life?"

Ariel gave him a weird look. "Considering I can't remember a thing? Not bad. Plus I'm stuck in a bath tub."

Phineas winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. There's nowhere else we can think to put you though."

Ariel sighed. "I don't know. I have this nagging feeling...anyway, it looks kind of...neat, you know, to be able to walk. Is it?"

Phineas looked surprised. "Well, I…I guess. But I can't really compare it, you know. Now our sister…"

He trailed off and Ariel looked at him curiously. "What about your sister?"

"Our sister is half mermaid," Phineas said, glancing down at the floor, "and if I'm honest…I was always kind of jealous."

Ariel's eyebrows shot up. "Huh? Half a mermaid?"

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. When she goes in the water, she turns into a mermaid. Out of water, she's human."

"And you're….jealous of this," Ariel said slowly.

Phineas smiled sheepishly. "Sounds stupid huh?"

"Not nearly as stupid as you would think," Ferb said softly as he walked in and plopped down next to his brother, offering a small smile. "I was always kind of jealous as well."

Phineas gave a thin smile. "Really? Wow. I thought I was the only one."

Ferb shook his head and opened his laptop, blinking as a video chat request filled his screen.

Phineas leaned over his brother's shoulder and grinned. "Nu-uh. Dipper and Mabel? Bro, accept!"

Ferb smiled. "We can ask them about the mermaids there."

Phineas nodded, and then glanced at Ariel with a frown.

"Wait…Ferb, what if Candace is where Ariel was, and she doesn't remember anything either?"

Ferb paled a little and winced. Phineas chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "Accept the request, Ferb. We need to talk to them."

Ferb nodded and pressed the "Chat" button.

A moment later, Dipper and Mabel's grinning faces filled the screen.

* * *

**Yay! Dipper and Mabel!**

**And OMG, Phineas and Ferb were jealous of Candace? Crazy!**

**And hmmm…Candace still has that darned flower in her bloodstream…what role could it possibly play? *innocent batting of eyelashes***

**Check out my new Percy Jackson one-shot!**

**Review please!**


	5. Dipper and Mabel and Carla

**CHAPTER 5- So longer chapter, and yes I know I updated yesterday. But remember, I have no set update schedule. **

**Wii Guy: Sorry, no music. That's reserved for her movie (: Which hasn't happened yet. And please explain MLP: FiM.**

**DarkinUnderground: Well, think of it this way: Ariel landed on a nice, soft carpet. Candace hit a rock. Yeesh. When I say it that way it sounds so terrible. **

**Gamelover41592: No, no more sequels. Sorry! I am pretty much out of ideas, so unless I think of something really good (or someone else does) I'm done with this arc otherwise. **

**Mabel and Dipper are in this chapter, obviously. I don't own Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, or The Little Mermaid. **

* * *

_A moment later, Dipper and Mabel's grinning faces filled the screen. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mabel said in her bubbly voice.

Phineas and Ferb smiled at the twins and waved. "Hi Mabel, Dipper," Phineas said, nodding to the quieter boy.

Dipper smiled. "How are you guys?"

Phineas and Ferb glanced at one another, their eyebrows creasing, and Mabel and Dipper automatically knew something was up. "Guys? What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

Phineas sighed. "It's just that….well, Candace is missing."

There was silence for a moment, and then Mabel spoke. "What do you mean, missing?"

Phineas winced. "Exactly that. We...well, she and Mom had a fight last night, and she went to her room…that was the last time anyone saw her."

Dipper frowned. "Wait, you don't know the exact last time you saw her?"

Phineas sighed. "Well, Ferb and I went to say goodnight to her around nine last night, and she responded…so I guess that was the last time we can prove she was in her room."

There was another silence and then Ferb spoke up. "There's something, or perhaps someone else we have to take into account too."

Mabel and Dipper cocked their heads in pure twin fashion. "Who?" Mabel asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, and then turned the laptop so that it now included Ariel in the frame, her tail visible behind their heads. Dipper and Mabel's jaws fell, and Dipper automatically rubbed his stomach self-consciously

"See, Isabella went into Candace's room this morning, and well, she was unconscious on the floor," Phineas explained. "Her name's Ariel."

Dipper chewed his lip for a moment. "So you think that Ariel and Candace might have switched places?"

Phineas and Ferb nodded. "Right," Phineas agreed. "There's just one problem. Ariel doesn't remember who she is."

"How do you know her name?" Mabel questioned.

Phineas held up the locket. "Her name is engraved on this."

Dipper tapped his chin. "Well, I can tell you this. Ariel definitely isn't one of the….mermaids-" he shuddered "-around these parts. She's not…well, hideous."

Ariel chuckled. "Thanks. I think."

Dipper blushed a little and glanced down. Mabel frowned. "Hang on. You said Ariel doesn't remember anything. So…neither would Candace."

Phineas nodded. "Right."

Mabel cocked her head a little. "Guys, would she know that she needs to breathe? If you said she was last in her room at about nine o'clock, and it's almost one o'clock now, she would have had to breathe by nine or so this morning, assuming she's underwater, which, based on Ariel, I would."

Phineas and Ferb paled horribly and looked at each other. "I…I didn't even think of that," Phineas whispered. Ferb shook his head, and the twins grimaced.

"Well," said Mabel, "hopefully she ran into some nice mermaids."

"Guys," Dipper said, "we'll keep our eyes peeled for Candace, we promise. If we think of anything, we'll call you ok?"

Phineas sighed and nodded. "Ok. Thanks guys. And sorry to dump all this on you."

Mabel shrugged. "Hey, I mean, it's not like it's unusual for us to hear about mer-people."

She grinned and nudged Dipper playfully. "Especially after last week."

Dipper made a disgusted sound. "Ugh, shut up Mabel. Please don't remind me."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other in confusion, and then back at the screen. "Um…care to explain?"

Mabel laughed. "Just a little reverse CPR…you'll have to tell Candace she was right, Dipper."

"Never. Never again," Dipper shuddered.

Phineas shrugged, the foursome said good bye and they shut the laptop.

A split second later, Phineas slapped his head. "Ferb! We should make a memory retriever! How come we didn't think of this before?"

Ferb rolled his eyes and pulled a set of blueprints from his Log, which he had set on the side of the sink. Phineas skimmed them and chuckled. "You are always one step ahead, Ferb."

Ferb paused, and then pulled a second set of blueprints from his Log, handing them over to Phineas. The boy read them briefly and looked up at his brother with wide eyes. "Do you think we should?" he asked nervously.

"Think you should what?" asked Ariel, who had been listening to this in confusion.

Phineas hesitated, and then turned to Ariel and handed her the blueprints, being careful not to drop them in the tub.

She read them once, her eyebrows crinkling. "What is this?"

Phineas chewed on his lip and the boys glanced at each other. "You know," Phineas murmured, "it might make it easier, at least if she agrees."

"Agrees to what?" Ariel asked, exasperated.

Phineas looked up at her, eyes dead serious. "What would you say if we set up the proposal of temporarily turning you into a human?"

* * *

Perry had heard enough. The platypus slipped out of the bathroom and darted to Candace's bedroom, sliding into her closet and shoving aside some of her clothes.

He shoved aside a box to reveal a secret passage that Carl had installed, with Candace's permission. He gripped his fedora in hand and jumped in, slipping down the slide and into his lair, which was dark.

He fumbled for the light switch, blinking as the room lit up a moment later. Perry sighed and sank into his chair, rubbing his eyes before hitting the button Carl had installed for Perry.

The button allowed Perry to contact only Carl, based on a hidden button on the camera only Carl knew of. That way, if Monogram was in the broadcast room as well, Carl would know the call was meant only for him.

A minute later, his screen flickered on and Carl looked down at him in confusion. "Agent P? Didn't Doof call off today?"

Perry nodded and anxiously gestured to his lair. Carl frowned and disappeared from the screen, appearing in the lair in another two minutes.

"Agent P, what's wrong?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

Perry gestured to the boy's ear, and Carl rummaged through his pockets, pulling out what looked like a hearing aid. He adjusted it in his right ear and motioned for Perry to speak.

"_Candace is missing."_

Carl blinked. "She…huh? What do you mean she's missing?"

"_I mean, this morning she wasn't in her room, and another mermaid was."_

The intern's eyes furrowed. "How?"

Perry shook his head. _"No idea."_

Carl frowned. "Well, Doofenshmirtz hasn't shot off anything since your fight yesterday. I've been checking his –inator actions frequently ever since Candace got hit with his mermaid-inator…boy, that's a long time."

"_Focus Carl."_

Carl nodded. "Right. Ok, let me check with Carla."

Perry cocked his head. The name rang a bell in his head. _"Carla?"_

The intern smiled sheepishly. "My twin sister? You know, Wanda's division?"

Perry nodded and gestured for him to go on as they walked to the monitor. "You see, she kind of…well, she got to the footage before me one day. Of Candace and her brothers and Isabella in Isabella's pool. Because you know I can't take the camera's down, or Monogram would get suspicious. So she…uh, well, she saw more than I would have liked, so I had to tell her, Agent P."

Perry sighed, and then nodded. Carl shrugged. "On the bright side, it means less footage for me to get rid of."

Perry froze in his tracks, staring up at the intern. _"Does she know that Candace knows? About Pinky and I?"_

Carl's shoulders tightened and Perry groaned. The intern turned and frowned. "Perry I made her swear not to tell. And she's ok with it. She's my twin sister. She would never do something to put our sibling relationship in danger. I trust her."

Perry nodded reluctantly and Carl typed a few things into the computer. A few minutes later, Carla looked down at them, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she studied some papers with great concentration.

"Carla?" Carl said.

The girl looked up and nodded to her brother and Perry. "Guys, I was just about to call you."

She hesitated, and then looked at Carl with worried eyes. "Does he know I know?"

Carl sighed and nodded. Carla turned to Perry and smiled gently. "Perry, I swear, I won't tell anyone anything."

Perry gave the girl a grateful nod, and then Carl resumed speaking. "Carla, why were you going to call us?"

"Because," she said, putting her papers down, "I have footage from around ten o'clock last night. A beam was shot off from Poofenplotz's lair. Agent Pinky is investigating it now, and he just sent me a message that it was a machine to switch people and basically make them forget everything."

Perry groaned and sank to the floor. Well, wasn't this perfect? It was almost too simple.

"How on earth would that help her take over the world?" Carl pondered.

Carla rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know? She's a nut job. I tracked the beams, because obviously there are two since it switches people. One of them went out of range, towards the Atlantic ocean, and the other…"

"The other hit the Flynn-Fletcher house," Carl finished.

Carla nodded. "Right. How…?"

Carl shook his head. "Candace is missing, and there's another mermaid in her place."

Carla blinked, not used to the word mermaid flowing so easily from her brother's mouth. "What?"

Carl and Perry nodded. "Well, seems we figured that part out," muttered Carl. "The question is, where is she?"

"Well, I've deduced that the beam, from the trajectory at which it was shot, along with wind last night, probably hit in the Atlantic somewhere, and probably relatively closer to shore."

Carl sighed. "The thing is, Agent P, you can't go get Candace yourself."

Perry looked up at him in annoyance and Carl held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, Perry, but Candace doesn't remember anything, as far as we know. It would probably be better if the boys got the other mermaid's memories back first and then went to find her."

Perry sighed and slumped up against his chair. As much as he hated to admit it, Carl was right.

* * *

**Yay! Mabel and Dipper appeared! (Who liked my references to The Deep End?"**

**And yeah, I know we've only seen Carla for like, thirty seconds in the actual series, but she looked so much like Carl (probably to be funny) that I was just like…bam! They can be twins. They could. So they are. **

**My all-time favorite quote from "The Deep End": **

"**But how can I, a merman, possibly escape?"**

"**Ok, so my original plan was to tape together a bunch of fish sticks and make you a prosthetic pair of people legs."**

"**Intriguing."**

"**But then I realized that I could just transport you in this cooler." **

**-Mabel and Mermando**

**Sorry. Thought you needed a little humor. (:**

**Review please! **


	6. Memories

**CHAPTER 6- Well, here's chapter six. Yay. Woo. Etc. What not. **

**I don't know…..**

**14AmyChan: Apparently it is….go watch it! (:**

**Living Encyclopedia: Is it really? I hadn't checked…**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. Joy. **

* * *

_Perry sighed and slumped up against his chair. As much as he hated to admit it, Carl was right._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Jordan poked her head in the window of the clinic and sighed when she didn't see anyone there. She gently led Candace into the room and had just situated the girl on the bed when a cough came from behind her.

She spun around with a gasp to see Jacob and Jack both floating there, giving her strange looks.

Jacob, with his dark purple tail and dark brown hair and eyes, and simple sword strapped to his side, spoke first. "What were you two doing?" he asked accusingly.

"Seriously," Jack agreed, shaking his head of dark, almost black, brown hair, which hung in his green eyes. He flicked his dark red, slightly maroon tail and crossed his arms. "Wasn't she unconscious like two hours ago?"

Jordan gulped and glanced back at Candace, who looked startled. The slight crease in her brow told Jordan that the girl was trying her best to remember something.

"Well, yes, but you see-"

"It's interesting," Jack interrupted, "isn't it, that we saw you taking her to the surface."

Jordan flinched and looked down, rubbing her elbows gently and waving her blue tail so that she backed up. "Guys, you don't get it."

Jacob shook his head. "No, we really don't Jordan. We're two of your good friends; now tell us what the heck you were doing."

Jordan clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides, trying to come up with some explanation other than the truth. Her two friends were both junior guards, training to be actual guards for the palace one day, and she knew that if she told them….

Amazingly, a hand was laid gently on her shoulder and she turned to find Candace behind her. "Look, guys, I don't know you, but…Jordan was trying to help me out."

The boys glanced at each other, and then at Candace. "Well, I'm Jacob, and that's Jack," Jacob said, indicating his friend. "Can you tell us what you were doing on the surface?"

Candace hesitated. "I'm Candace…I...I had to breathe, ok?"

Jacob and Jack fell back a little, their tails flicking slightly to keep them upright. "You…huh?" Jack asked.

Jordan spun to Candace. "Candace, what-?"

Candace held up her hand. "Look, Jordan, I feel like the only way I'm going to figure anything out is if I tell the truth."

She looked back at the guys. "I had to breathe. Like, you know, air. I don't know why, but I did."

Jacob narrowed his eyes slowly. "Maybe we should have you speak to the king."

Jack grabbed Jacob's elbow. "Um, hello, there's the whole crisis of Ariel being gone to deal with!"

Jordan froze. "Wait…she's actually missing?"

The boys turned to look at her. "Yeah," Jacob said with a nod. "She's completely gone. No one can find her. And we discovered that she vanished at around…"

He hesitated, and then looked at Candace, his eyes narrowing even further. "When you showed up."

Jordan frowned, and then laughed. "Come on Jacob. You don't think Candace had anything to do with Ariel's disappearance, do you? She doesn't even know if her real name is Candace."

Jack blinked. "You don't know who you are?"

Candace shook her head, her eyebrows back in that crinkled position. "No, but there's like…there's been something nagging at me ever since I woke up."

Jacob sighed, his eyes a little more friendly. "Look, I'm sorry, but if you're feeling better, then you're going to have to see the king."

Jordan winced. "Fine. But I'm coming too."

Jacob and Jack glanced at each other, and then the two boys nodded.

The foursome, after getting permission from Marcia, swam out of the hospital, picking up Flounder on the way.

Jacob and Jack left them outside the palace and returned to their posts at the front gates, promising to catch up with them later. Jordan, Candace, and Flounder swam inside the palace quietly.

King Triton sat on his throne, his fingers curled loosely around his trident and his eyes distant, sad. He looked up when the girls and Flounder swam in, and he sighed. "What can I do for you?"

Jordan glanced at Candace, and then moved forward, sinking a little in front of the king, her arms splayed out at her sides; a mermaid's version of a curtsey. "Your highness, may I introduce Candace."

Candace copied Jordan's movements and the king nodded to her. "Jordan," he said, having known the girl since she was born, due to her friendship with Ariel, "do you know what happened to Ariel?"

Jordan winced, and then glanced away. "No, sire. I don't. I'm sorry."

Triton turned his attention to Candace and studied her for only a moment before frowning. "I don't recognize you. You aren't from here, are you?"

Candace hesitated. "No, sir. I'm not."

"She's the one that Jacob and I found this morning," Flounder piped up, flicking his fins slightly.

Triton frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "This morning…you mean at the same time Ariel disappeared?"

Jordan grimaced and glanced at Flounder. "Well, just about sir."

Triton's eyes flashed menacingly. "You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is, would you?" he growled at Candace.

The girl shrank back slightly with a wince. "No, sir."

"Sire, she has amnesia," Jordan quickly interjected, putting a hand on Candace's shoulder. "She doesn't remember anything, and her necklace-" She almost mentioned the buoy on the surface before catching herself "-has her name on it."

Triton leaned back and stroked his beard slowly. "All right. But if you remember anything, and it has to do with Ariel at all, you tell me young lady," he said firmly to Candace. "And Jordan, until her memory comes back, I'd like you and Flounder to keep an eye on her."

Jordan raised a mischievous eyebrow. "So, like we do for Ariel?"

Triton gave the faintest hint of a smile. "Goodbye, ladies."

The girls swam out of the throne room and back to the infirmary, where Candace sat on the bed with a thump and a lot of bubbles.

"What's bothering me," said Jordan, "isn't so much Ariel's disappearance, though I am worried about her. It's the question of why you need air, and how come your cut basically disappeared."

Candace shrugged and leaned back, staring at her nails. "There's a magic flower in my bloodstream that can heal me."

Both girls went absolutely rigid and whipped their heads around to stare at each other. Candace blinked, and a slow grin slid across her face.

"There's a magic flower in my bloodstream. Jordan, it's bringing my memory back!"

"Or you're going insane," Jordan pointed out.

Candace waved a hand. "Don't ruin my _Tangled_ moment."

"Your _what _moment?"

* * *

Phineas paced the backyard slowly, looking at Ariel, who was leaning against the side of an inflatable pool.

Jeremy, Baljeet, and Buford had joined them in the backyard, along with Stacy and Ginger, and Isabella, who had just returned from speaking with her mother.

"You sure you want to do this, Ariel?"

Ariel shrugged, looking at the machine that Ferb was putting the finishing touches on. The boys had combined their human machine with their memory retrieval device. "It doesn't bother me," she said. "And if it makes things easier for you, than it's a bonus, right?"

Phineas hesitated. "The thing is, we don't know how it'll end up. So, like….you might not…I mean, you might not have anything….like…um…oh geez."

His face was beet red and Ferb was trying hard not to snicker. Stacy finally got what the boy was trying to say and she winced. "Oh. Phineas, the girls and I can help if it comes to that," she promised.

Phineas let out a huge breath of relief and turned to glare at his laughing brother. "Oh, shut up Ferb. Just hit the darned button."

Ferb mock saluted his brother, and then turned to the machine, adjusting the last few things. He glanced back at Ariel, gave a nod, and hit the button.

Well, to Phineas' utter relief, Stacy and the other girls did not have to step in, except to help Ariel out of the pool.

She had on lime green shorts, and no shoes, which seemed legitimate, and a dark purple shirt with a seashell pattern on it.

She stumbled slightly on her legs, and Stacy, Isabella, and Ginger helped lower her to the grass.

The former mermaid sat there for a moment, staring down at the grass, her eyebrows creased tightly in concentration.

Finally, she looked up, her eyes wide. "I…I think I know where your sister is."

* * *

**Hem. Well, now Ariel's human, has her memory back, and Candace is getting there. Bwahaha. **

**Ha. My Tangled reference. **

**Review!**


	7. Rodney's Evil Plan

**CHAPTER 7- Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been crazy busy, and I finally had a bunch of babysitting jobs after like a month with none. **

**Jordan and Jack are now the two main OC's in this story. My friends find it hilarious that I made our friend Jack a merman. It has become a popular topic for Youth Group at church.**

**Living Encyclopedia: *rolls eyes* Wow…**

**Gamelover41592: Yes, all the mermen (except Triton, of course) are OC's, based off of some of my friends from church. So is Jordan. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. I have officially become obsessed with the song "Kiss the Girl." And no, it won't be in here. :P**

* * *

_Finally, she looked up, her eyes wide. "I…I think I know where your sister is."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace paced back and forth across the infirmary, her hands behind her back and her eyebrows creased as she tried desperately to remember.

Jordan sat on the bed, leaning back on one hand and watching Candace in slight amusement.

"Ok," muttered Candace, "I'm positive now that Candace is my name. And that there is definitely a magic flower in my body and that I have to breathe air every ten or so hours. But I still don't know why. And I know I have a family, but I don't remember them."

She sighed and slumped on the bed next to Jordan, burying her head in her hands. "This is so frustrating," she groaned.

As Jordan patted her back, Candace's soft orange hair drifted over her shoulders. Candace frowned and picked up a strand of her hair, studying it closely. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I have a little brother. He has like, almost the same colored hair. But…I don't remember any names. Or anyone else."

Again, she sighed, and the two girls looked up as Marcia swam in with some food. She blinked and smiled. "Hon, it's nice to see you up."

Candace could only stare open mouthed at the woman's bright green hair. Her eyebrows furrowed slowly and she frowned, racking her brain. "Phineas….and Ferb…." she murmured.

Jordan looked at her in surprise. "What did you say?"

Candace started grinning. "Phineas and Ferb. My brother's names are Phineas and Ferb!"

She leapt off the bed and spun in a happy circle, her hair settling gently around her shoulders.

"Did I miss something?" Marcia asked.

Candace chuckled. "No, not really. Thanks for the food, though."

Marcia nodded and handed Jordan the tray before leaving, letting Flounder in through the door before she completely vanished.

The yellow and blue striped fish had been discussing search efforts for Ariel with Triton, and he looked really sad as he sank onto the bed.

"They still don't know where to find her," Flounder groaned, covering his yes with his fins.

Jordan winced and patted the fish's back. "It'll be ok, Flounder."

Candace smiled brightly and tucked her tail under her. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll find her. Jordan, I'm really tired. Do you mind…can I nap? Maybe it'll help my memory more."

Jordan nodded and gathered Flounder up in her arms as she left the room.

Candace waited a brief moment before swimming out her window and heading for the surface. As her head broke through into fresh air, she flipped her hair out of her eyes and stared in confusion at the shore. Something was still nagging at her.

Candace swam quietly over to that buoy and hoisted herself up onto it, curling her tail under it.

Not two seconds later, Jordan and Jack surfaced, looking at her in annoyance. "Seriously?" Jordan said in disbelief. "Jack saw you swimming up here. What happened to napping?"

Candace winced and rubbed her fingers over her tail, which was tingling slightly. "Sorry. I…something was just nagging at the back of my mind…and I don't know what it is."

Jack frowned and flipped his black hair out of his eyes. "Well, are you rememb-b-b…"

He trailed off, his voice catching in his throat. Jordan gave a small shriek and her hands flew to her mouth.

Candace gulped slowly. "You know, guys, I just remembered a whole heck of a lot more," she commented, gesturing to her legs.

* * *

Perry frowned, glaring at the monitor in disgust. _"Why won't the tracking device give me her location?" _he asked Carl.

Carl sighed and glanced at his twin, who was now in the room with them. "Because, Agent P, it doesn't work in the ocean. The salt interferes with its transmission."

Perry slapped his monitor in annoyance. _"Well that's stupid, considering she's a mermaid."_

Almost as soon as he said that, a small red blip appeared on the screen. Carl grinned and darted over. "That shows that she just got out of the ocean. Quick, find the location before she gets back in."

Perry automatically zoomed in, homing in on a small point about eight miles or so out to sea off the coast of Danville.

Carl smiled. "This either proves that she knows who she is, or is about to find out."

Perry nodded in delight, and was about to race off to get her when Carla held up a hand. "Agent P, I've been keeping an eye on your host home family for the past few minutes, to see what they've accomplished with that other mermaid, and they're leaving the house now. Seems the girl got her memory back."

Perry looked anxiously at Carl, who nodded.

The platypus had just gotten into his hover car when his watch beeped. Perry groaned and flicked it on, revealing part of Monogram's face. "Agent P, where's Carl?"

Perry sighed and showed Monogram the intern. "Oh. Carl, get back up here!"

As Carl gave a sheepish smile and left, Monogram resumed speaking. "Listen, Agent P, a distress call has been sent out by Agent D, who fights Rodney. It seems something serious has happened, and since you're not fighting Doofenshmirtz today, we thought you could check it out. Agent Pinky is already on his way over. Apparently it's that serious."

Perry sighed and saluted the man, shutting his watch off and looking at Carla with a shrug. She smiled. "I'll keep an eye out, in case anything comes up," she promised.

Perry nodded and for the third time got prepared to leave, actually accomplishing the act this time.

He flew rapidly towards Rodney's hideout (the man thought it "ridiculous" to have an evil jingle), meeting up with Pinky on the way.

The two agents leapt onto Rodney's balcony and darted inside, only to get trapped inside a cage with Agent Derek the dog. He rolled his eyes at them and Rodney chuckled in glee.

"Oh goody, my agent detecting and trapping trap works!" the man muttered, rubbing his hands together. He approached the cage with a cruel smile.

"Let me catch you two up to speed. You see, I have just completed my new pollution-izer. Once I fire it on Danville beach, all the people of this city will demand I remove it, and relinquish control to get rid of it! I shall continue doing this to all places in the world, until I have complete control! Then I, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther-"

Agent D cut him off with a sharp bark and the man scowled. "Come on, you never let me finish my name!"

Agent D rolled his eyes and looked over at Perry and Pinky. _"I can't imagine why."_

Perry and Pinky snickered, and Rodney scowled. "Fine. But you'll see! Enjoy sitting here helplessly while I destroy the ocean with this trash!"

He basically flew out of the room with his weird machine strapped to the back of it, and Pinky and Perry looked at each other anxiously before each agent pulled picks from their hats. _"We have got to get out of here," _Perry chattered, going to work immediately while Pinky supervised.

"_Did you find her?" _Pinky asked in excitement, pressing a tool into Perry's paw. The platypus nodded and inserted it into the lock. _"Yeah. Carl did. She's a couple miles off shore. Probably doesn't remember much. And the boys are probably heading to the beach right now!"_

"_One of you care to explain what you're talking about?"_

Perry and Pinky forgot the lock for a moment and turned to look at Derek, who had crossed his arms and was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh…nothing," _Pinky said dismissively, waving a paw. Perry sighed and slumped back on the cage, his fingers tapping lightly on his lock picking tools.

"_You know Pinky, he knows Rodney's –izers better than we do. We might need to tell him."_

Pinky frowned nervously, and Perry turned back to the lock, speaking all the while.

"_Candace. Candace is in the ocean, and my boys and Isabella, I'm assuming, are going to the beach to find her. She has no memory, as far as we know, and the only reason I know where she is is because of her tracking necklace I gave her."_

Derek literally fell over at this statement, and he glared slowly at Perry as he stood up again, just as Perry got the cage unlocked.

"_You told her that you're an agent? Perry, that's the biggest violation ever!"_

Perry smiled thinly and hopped out of the cage, tucking away his tools and leading the two dogs to his hover car. _"You think I don't know that? It's ok, because Carl and Carla both know she knows."_

Agent D rolled his eyes and climbed into the backseat of Perry's car. _"Oh, because two interns have so much influence. How did this happen, anyway?"_

Perry sighed and flew into the sky, turning his car towards the beach and flying as fast as he could. _"Pinky, when we get over the location, take the controls. I'm going to drop. I'll meet you on shore. Keep an eye on the kids."_

"_What location?" _Derek asked in confusion, still very confused.

Pinky turned around, scowling, his teeth bared just a little. _"Candace is a mermaid, she got hit with Professor Poofenplotz's switching machine, and has no memory. Any more questions, genius?"_

Perry's eyebrows flew up and Derek's mouth dropped. _"Um…did you say mermaid?"_

Perry nodded, peering over the side of the car in anticipation. _"Yes. And she can understand me, due to my aquatic-ness, and Pinky, because of her necklace. Pinky, take the controls."_

Pinky automatically leaned over and grasped the controls in his paws tightly, while Perry stood up in the flying car, holding onto his hat and peering intently at the water below.

"_We'll finish this later, Derek," _Perry promised as he leapt over the edge of the hover jet.

Pinky slid over into Perry's seat and buckled quickly, turning the wheel towards the shore and parking the car in some bushes by the parking lot. He and Derek leapt from the car and sprinted to the beach.

Pinky skidded to a halt and smacked his forehead, causing Derek to run into him. _"Great. We're too late."_

The two dogs ducked for cover as Rodney rose up over all of the people on the beach, including Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What are the boys going to do? And will Derek keep this secret?**

**Review to find out!**

**And happy belated Star Wars Day!**


	8. Platypus from the Sky

**CHAPTER 8- Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been crazy busy, and I lost inspiration for this story for a while. But I recently got some again after listening to this song…more about that at the bottom. **

**DarkinUnderground: What do you expect? They're evil! (:**

**14AmyChan: I don't think he ever has….except maybe the first time. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. Check out my new Randy Cunningham story if you haven't already!**

**AND READ ABOUT THE SONG AT THE BOTTOM OR I SHALL FIND YOU.**

* * *

_The two dogs ducked for cover as Rodney rose up over all of the people on the beach, including Phineas and Ferb. _

* * *

GENERAL POV (Fifteen minutes earlier)

* * *

Jordan promptly passed out in the water, and Jack quickly darted over and grabbed her by the shoulders, shifting warily over to where Candace still sat on the buoy, memories flooding back to her.

He leaned Jordan up against the side of it, and narrowed his eyes at Candace. "Care to explain?" he said, gesturing to her legs.

Candace winced and rubbed her neck. "I'll try, but I still don't remember everything."

Jack nodded slowly, his gaze suspicious as she spoke.

"I…obviously, I'm half mermaid. I was turned into one…by my pet platypuses….I can't remember his name...his nemesis' machine. I…I had a fight with my mom," she said slowly, struggling to remember details, "and I went to bed early. A light came through my window…and that's it. Then I woke up underwater."

She looked down at Jack anxiously. "You have got to believe me; I swear I would never hurt you guys."

Jack rubbed his chin slowly, watching her with careful eyes. Finally, he nodded. "I believe you. Trust me, I do. But do you think this had something to do with Ariel too?"

Candace furrowed her eyebrows. That thought hadn't occurred to her. She slowly slid back into the water to stop shivering as she pondered this. "I guess…it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to ever happen."

"What wouldn't?" Jordan asked, rubbing her head as she woke up, and pressing her other hand against the buoy to steady herself.

Jack and Candace glanced at each other, and Jack repeated what he had said to Jordan. The trio glanced down as Candace's legs switched back into a tail and Jordan wearily rubbed her eyes. "Maybe. That would make as much sense as anything else that has happened."

Candace sighed leaning heavily against the buoy. "Look, guys, you can't…I mean, you can't tell anyone. About me."

Jack and Jordan glanced at each other and chuckled. "Come on, Candace, do you really think we would?" Jordan asked.

Candace winced and glanced up. "I mean…I wasn't sure. I haven't known you very long."

Jack shrugged. "Hey, if your disappearance has anything to do with Ariel's, we wouldn't jeopardize trying to find her."

Jack and Candace turned to Jordan to see if she actually thought that the coincidence of Candace appearing and Ariel disappearing was more than a coincidence, but they found the girl staring at the shore, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's going on on the beach?" she questioned, glancing over her shoulder at Candace.

Candace shook her head slowly. "I have no idea."

She squinted her eyes and raised her hand to her forehead, blocking out the sun as effectively as possible.

Her eyes landed on a tall man sitting in a giant machine. His eyes were kind of squinty and he wore a lab coat.

Everyone on the beach had run away, save for four other people, who were staring up at the man defiantly.

Candace's voice hitched in her throat as she recognized the man first. "Rodney," she grumbled, having heard quite a bit about him from...from someone…darn it! She shook her head and leaned forward, squinting her eyes some more.

She gasped and backed up rapidly, almost running into Jack and Jordan. "Candace?" Jordan said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Candace gulped and pointed a shaking hand to shore. "My brothers and my boyfriend."

She paused, shutting her eyes and snapping her fingers. "Jeremy! My boyfriend Jeremy and my brothers Phineas and Ferb. They're out on the beach, and an evil guy named Rodney is there too. There's something going on."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How on earth can you see that far?"

Candace blinked and glanced back at the beach. Everything was relatively small, but her brothers' hair colors stood out against the brown sand. And Jeremy…you couldn't miss Jeremy.

"I don't really know," she admitted. "My brothers have really odd colored hair, so that one was kind of obvious. But…I don't know."

Jordan sighed and ran a hand across the back of her neck, twisting her head around. In doing so, she caught sight of something…odd, to say the least.

"Um, guys? Dive!" she yelped, throwing her body underwater, her blue-silver tail flicking in the air and almost smacking her two friends.

Jack and Candace did so without hesitation, and whatever had been falling hit the water with a light splash, a parachute deflating around it.

The three mer-people surfaced and Candace tentatively tugged on the parachute. It pulled away pretty easily, revealing a teal platypus trying to dig its way out of the cloth.

Candace stared at the platypus for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in utter concentration. He looked…so familiar. But she couldn't quite place it.

The platypus looked up from where he had been ringing out a wet hat- the same type of hat that was on Candace's necklace, actually, and his eyes met hers.

Candace stiffened automatically, the rest of her memories flooding back immediately. Her mother, father, friends, relatives…. "Perry," she said softly, staring at him in shock.

The platypus slowly lifted the fedora to his head; his eyes never leaving hers as a large smile slowly graced his bill. He flung himself at Candace and tackled her in a hug, which she returned with a rather surprised manner. "Whoa, Perry chill! I'm fine!"

The platypus chattered with a warm smile. _"Thank goodness. We thought you wouldn't remember who anyone was."_

Candace blinked and managed to untangle herself from his hug. "I didn't, until you showed up. I had some of my memories back, like who Phineas and Ferb we- Phineas and Ferb! Perry, why is Rodney on the beach with a giant machine?"

Perry winced and shook his head. _"He made a pollution-izer to destroy the world with pollution. The only way anyone could clean it up would be to make him ruler. He was going to start with this ocean. He still is going to, unless Derek and Pinky manage to stop him."_

Candace winced and glanced back at Jack and Jordan, who were watching the two with curiosity. "Guys, this is my pet platypus Perry."

The two nodded to him and he tipped his hat. Jordan frowned and bit her lip. "Listen, I know you're a little freaked out, what with this pollution whatever, but have you seen-?"

"_A mermaid named Ariel?" _Perry said with a smirk. _"She's on the beach now, with Phineas and Ferb."_

Jordan flung her hands to her mouth, hiding her grin. Then, slowly, her eyebrows furrowed and she dropped her hands back into the water, her smile replaced with a frown. "Wait…she's on the beach?"

Perry winced and rubbed his neck. _"Yeah…she had Phineas and Ferb turn her into a human for the time being….but no time to worry about that now!" _he cried, trying to avert disaster.

Jordan took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Jack, go get King Triton. We'll need to evacuate the city."

Candace frowned and grabbed Jacks elbow with her fingertips. "Hang on. I think I can do something about this. Perry, it's a ray, right?"

Perry nodded, and Candace tapped her chin. "I might be able to hold it back with the water until Phineas and Ferb destroy it, because you know they'll try."

Jordan chewed on her lip. "How do you plan to do that Candace?"

Candace raised an eyebrow and her hand, effectively raising a stream of water into the air. "Like this?"

Jordan blinked back her surprise. "Maybe we should still get the king. I mean, your brothers might not be able to get rid of it fast enough."

Candace hesitated, and then finally released Jack. "Ok. Go get him. Perry, are you staying here?"

Perry gave a small smile. _"As much as I want to, I'm more worried about Phineas and Ferb than you. You can handle yourself out here."_

Candace ruffled his fedora and Perry dove underwater and headed for shore. Jack vanished under the water and Candace sighed, perching lightly on the buoy, her tail hanging in the water.

"You really think your brothers can do it Candace?" Jordan asked.

Candace sighed. "I really hope so. They can do anything they set their minds to."

* * *

Phineas glanced over at Ferb, Ariel, and Jeremy, and whispered his plan out of the corner of his mouth. "Jeremy, you take the mermaid machine and you and Ariel distract this nut job. Ferb and I will try to shut down the machine. If you need to, change Ariel back and send her home to get help."

Ferb nodded and handed over the small ray to Jeremy. The teen flipped it off and tucked it into one of his belt loops. "How should we distract this weirdo?" Jeremy asked, pulling his shirt down over the ray so that it wouldn't show up when they went out to distract the dude from doing whatever he was planning to do.

Phineas shrugged and tugged Ferb towards the right. "Give it your best shot."

"Good luck!" Ariel called softly as she and Jeremy ran in the opposite direction.

They had left Isabella, Buford and Baljeet at home to explain the current situation to their parents once they returned, and had left the house promising to find Candace. At the moment, Phineas was wishing Isabella was there. She had gotten her Distraction patch. Come to think of it…he couldn't quite remember how she got it.

Huh.

No matter. He and Ferb had reached the back of the machine, and the two knelt into the sand and pulled out their tools they had stored in their pockets. Ferb rapidly unscrewed the back panel and the two step brothers peered into the dark space, Phineas pulling out a pocket flashlight and shining it in. He winced.

"Ferb, this is totally your domain, not mine. Give it a shot?" he asked, handing over the flashlight. Ferb nodded and stuck his head inside the dark opening, going straight to work.

Phineas looked up anxiously. He had no idea what this machine did, but it couldn't be good, what with the evil cackling maniac on top of it.

He glanced out towards the ocean and sighed. And just when he was attempting to find his sister, too.

* * *

**Fun stuff, Rodney's izer. Or maybe not….yeah. **

**Quick! Everyone go on YouTube right now! Type in "Take a Chance" by Jordan Smith. You need to. The most inspirational song ever! And she wrote it, sang it, recorded it, and accompanied it herself. **

**Take a wild guess as to who she is. (:**

**And review!**


	9. You Really Shouldn't Litter

**CHAPTER 9: I'm sorry! I have had no inspiration on this story whatsoever! But I really wanted to get this chapter up! You can thank Tarzan for my inspiration (namely the songs; don't ask).**

**Living Encyclopedia: Yes, one of my friends. Namely the friend who Jordan the mermaid is based off of. **

**Toystorylover: Actually, the singer is one of my really good friends. She is such an amazing singer. I WISH I could sing like that. (: I don't think there will be a fourth, unless I can think of something. I like writing about Candace as a mermaid, but I don't know what I'd write about.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. **

* * *

_He glanced out towards the ocean and sighed. And just when he was attempting to find his sister, too. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Rodney cackled and was about to push the button to fire his pollution-izer when he heard yelling from down below him. He scowled and leaned over the contraption, taking in the sight of two teenagers.

"What do you brats want?" he called.

The red head looked up and pierced him with her startlingly blue eyes. She promptly stuck her tongue out at the man.

The blond headed boy grinned. "Yeah, what she said!" he called, doing the same.

Rodney rolled his eyes. Dumb kids. Probably environmentalists. Just what he needed.

"NO MATTER! For I, ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZABETH OTT-"

"Would you get on with it?" called the girl in annoyance. Rodney, flustered, stopped his speech.

"Why can't I ever finish my name?!" he cried, slamming his fists down on the machine and accidentally hitting the fire button.

He glanced down and smirked. "Ha. In exactly one minute, this precious ocean will be covered in slovenly filth!"

Jeremy and Ariel looked at each other in disbelief. "That's what you're doing?" cried Jeremy. "Don't you know how bad that is for the environment?"

"Heck, yes. That's why I'm doing it," Rodney pointed out.

Ariel tugged on Jeremy's arm. "Jeremy, change me back right now! I need to go warn Daddy!"

Jeremy fumbled for the mermaid ray and Ariel dove straight into the soon to be polluted water. She stood up and Jeremy squinted one eye shut, firing the machine and falling backwards onto the sand.

Ariel waved to him and dove under the water, her green tail flipping above the surface as she propelled herself out to sea.

Meanwhile, Pinky and Derek peered out from behind a sand castle that some kids had abandoned.

"_Where's Perry?" _Derek woofed.

"_Probably warning Candace," _Pinky replied, keeping a sharp eye on Phineas, Ferb, and Jeremy.

Derek shook his head. _"I still can't believe-"_

Pinky turned and glared at him and the dog held up his paws in defense, shutting up.

Pinky let his eyes search the horizon anxiously, his usual panting gone, replaced by worry for not just the ocean, but for everything and everyone in it.

"_Come on. We need to get Phineas and Ferb away from that machine. It's going to fire any second now," _Derek warned.

Pinky nodded and the two dogs ditched their hats, running out over the sand and straight towards Phineas and Ferb, the former of whom looked up in surprise.

"Pinky?" Phineas questioned. "What, is Perry going to show up?"

At that moment, said platypus did show up, chattering and tugging on Phineas' sock, trying to yank him away. Pinky did the same with Ferb's sock, and the green haired boy winced.

"Phineas, the entire machine is heating up. We need to get out of here. There's nothing more I can do," he said, clambering out of the innards of the machine.

Phineas and Ferb left their tools in the sand and scampered out of the way with the animals at their heels, Jeremy joining them on the way. The trio (group of six?) jumped behind a rock just as an orange beam of light shot out from Rodney's machine.

* * *

Candace looked up as Jordan yelped. A long orange beam of light was heading straight at them, turning and bending in the sunlight, refracting at various angles and bouncing through the mist in the sea (darn physics, making her think this way).

Candace, who had turned human only a few seconds ago, leapt to her feet on the buoy, almost falling back into the ocean at the sudden movement.

She flung her arms up and a huge wall of water hit the laser. The water automatically started turning to garbage and pollutants, crawling down the wave towards the actual ocean.

Candace yelped. "What the heck?"

Jordan frowned, racking her brain. "Candace, don't let the water touch the water!"

Candace looked down at her in bewilderment. "Huh?"

Jordan gestured anxiously with her hands. "Separate the water!"

The meaning of her words clicked in Candace's head, and she quickly dropped one arm, still holding the trash wave in the hand with one air, and then she flung it back up, disconnecting the water and holding the giant ball of trash in the air with almost sheer willpower.

The thing was, as the water turned to trash, there was less water, which made it more and more difficult for Candace to hold it up in the air. Her arms started trembling, and Jordan had to hoist herself onto the buoy and hold onto the girl's legs so she wouldn't fall over.

"You can do it, Candace," Jordan said gently.

A head popped up next to the buoy, and Ariel looked up at the two with shocked eyes. "What on earth is going on?"

Jordan gasped and spun, dropping her grip on Candace. Said teen automatically cried out, her legs dropping from under her, and she hit the buoy hard enough to twist her ankle (which started mending itself almost immediately, thanks of course to the flower) and almost drop the large garbage ball.

"OMG, Candace I'm sorry!" cried Jordan.

Candace was panting, her face covered in sweat and her hair damp and sticky. "No…no prob. Just…I can't hold this….much longer," she gasped.

She was just about to let her arms fall and pass out from pure exhaustion when a golden arc of light flew out from behind her and smashed against the giant ball of trash.

The gooey wads of gum, smashed tin cans, old rusty cars, gummy old sneakers with laces missing, fast food wrappers, tin foil crumpled up with remains of food in it and everything else slowly dissolved into sparkling light, which showered down on the ocean with a burst of color.

Candace weakly turned and found King Triton staring at her uncertainly, rubbing his beard gently as he bobbed up and down in the waves.

"Sir…." she mumbled, trying hard not to pass out.

Triton held up a hand, and then glanced at shore, where Rodney could be seen jumping up and down in anger. Triton rolled his eyes and aimed his trident at the machine, effectively making it vanish into thin air.

He turned back to Candace, suddenly seeing Ariel floating next to the buoy that held Candace and Jordan. His mouth opened, and he slowly moved his jaw, unsure of what to say.

Ariel gave a small smile, and then threw herself at her father, burying her head in his neck. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad."

Triton shook his head. "It's all right Ariel."

He looked up at Candace, his eyes going from warm to a bit harder. "You. Thank you, but leave."

Candace winced and slowly managed to stand up on shaky legs.

"Now hold on, your Majesty," Flounder, who had appeared from nowhere, said. "She doesn't deserve to have to leave."

Triton turned to the tiny fish, who flinched. Jack put a protective hand on the animal's back. "Sir, Flounder's right. Come on. She just saved like the entire ocean! Give her a break."

Jordan nodded. "Seriously. If it hadn't been for her, even your trident wouldn't have been able to fix the mess that thing would have made."

Triton glared at the two merpeople and fish who had spoken up. "Maybe so, but I have determined that, based on this, this girl is the reason my daughter went missing."

Ariel shoved herself away from her father, staring at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Look at her!" she cried, throwing an arm out at Candace, who was leaning heavily on the buoy, her knees shaking so hard they were almost hitting each other. "Do you think she wanted this?"

Ariel held up her hand as her father tried to speak. "Daddy, I can't claim to know Candace very well; but I do know her brothers, and her father, and her friends. They are some of the sweetest people I have ever met, and you're lucky that I was switched with Candace and not some other human family! Who knows what they would have done to me! You at least should thank her."

She crossed her arms and frowned at her father, who was stunned. The man turned to Candace, who had sunk back to her knees on the moving buoy, her face drawn and pale. He studied her for a long moment, and then nodded slowly and smiled gently. "Thank you, Candace. I don't want to keep you any longer."

He turned to Jack and Jordan. "Get her home, you guys."

Ariel put a hand on her father's bicep. "Can I please say goodbye to her brothers?"

Candace gave a weak laugh. "Knowing my brothers, they'll find a way to come and visit." She paused, and then looked over at Triton. "Of course, if you'd let us."

Triton hesitated, and then sighed and nodded. "Seeing what you and your family have done for my daughter and kingdom, I can't very well say no."

Ariel squealed and kissed her father on the cheek. "Come on, Daddy. Let's go. Candace, tell your family thanks. For everything. And tell them to hold onto that machine," she said with a wink.

She flipped underwater, leaving her father and Flounder to follow, questioning, "What machine?"

Candace looked over at Jack and Jordan, who both smiled and gently helped her into the water.

"Come on, Candace," Jordan said gently, "I think you deserve a little bit of rest."

Jack snorted. "Boy is that an understatement," he muttered, flicking his maroon tail and wrapping one of Candace's arms around his shoulders. Jordan did the same, letting the weary mermaid/human lean on them, her tail dangling in the water.

Candace gave a soft chuckle as they headed for shore.

"You guys freaking rock."

Jack nodded. "I know," he said, earning a punch from Jordan.

* * *

**Yay! She's going home, and Triton eased up on her! Wooh!**

**Hem…hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. I think there will be two more, at the least. No more than three more chapters. It depends on length. **

**The moral of this chapter: RECYCLE. OR I SHALL FIND YOU. **

**Review please! **


	10. Can We Go Home?

**CHAPTER 10- I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this….**

**This chapter happens to be one of my favorites of just about everything I've written. A lot of Canderemy in this chapter!**

**Living Encyclopedia: I started cracking up when I read that, and it was almost midnight so my mom yelled at me. Thanks a lot! (:**

**Guest: It will never happen. Because Rodney doesn't deserve to get his full name said!**

**I pulled a muscle in my shoulder at the zoo….ow. Problems. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid. **

* * *

_Jack nodded. "I know," he said, earning a punch from Jordan. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Jeremy paced anxiously on the sand, the water practically eating his heels. Phineas and Ferb watched him, Phineas cradling Perry and Ferb holding Pinky. The boys had found Derek's collar and determined that he wasn't a stray; in fact, his owner lived only two blocks from them.

Finally, Phineas couldn't take it anymore. "Jeremy, calm down!"

Jeremy stopped, his fingers cracking against each other. "But Ariel left like ten minutes ago, and that guy's machine just vanished for no reason! You guys saw the water stop in mid-air. That had to be Candace!"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and Ferb shrugged. Phineas sighed. "It is definitely possible, Jeremy. But you never know. Besides, even if it is her, she might…she might not have her memory back," he said softly.

Jeremy winced. "Well….can't you guys just hit her with the machine you hit Ariel with?"

Phineas nodded. "We could have, if it hadn't turned into an orange."

Jeremy threw his hands in the air. "Of course it turned into an orange!" he cried in annoyance.

Pinky glanced over at Perry in confusion and the platypus just shrugged.

Jeremy went back to staring at the ocean and pacing, and then suddenly he blinked, straightening his back and smiling.

Coming towards shore were three mer-people, a teenage boy and two girls. It was obvious to Jeremy, based on the bright orange hair, that the middle one was Candace.

He frowned after a moment, seeing that her head was down and the other two mer-people were almost completely supporting her. He automatically started pulling off his shoes and socks.

"Jeremy? What on earth are you doing?" Phineas asked, having not yet seen Candace.

Jeremy gestured to the trio coming towards them and Phineas and Ferb jumped to their feet, surprise on their faces. Jeremy pulled off his shirt and waded into the water, shivering a little as the cold waves bit at his ankles, and then knees and thighs.

The girl off to the right of Candace looked up, her blue eyes meeting Jeremy's. She faltered ever so slightly, brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. The boy on the other side of Candace noticed this, and laid eyes on Jeremy warily, his grip on Candace's wrist tightening ever so slightly.

Jeremy stopped wading, his eyes always falling back on Candace. The poor girl was obviously pretty wiped out. She hadn't even looked up.

Finally, the mermaid to her right smiled. "You must be Candace's boyfriend," she said softly.

The merman relaxed a little as Jeremy nodded and Candace wearily lifted her head. She studied Jeremy for a moment, and Jeremy gulped, praying that she would recognize him.

"Jeremy," she said softly.

That was all the boy needed. He waded out up to his waist and pulled Candace into his arms, supporting her whole weight with his body. He wrapped her in a tight hug and Candace managed a weak hug back.

"Jeremy, calm down," she said softly. "I wasn't even gone for a day."

Jeremy backed up just enough to see his girlfriend's face. "Yeah, but that's a day we won't get back. I was worried about you, Candace."

"Awwww," said the mermaid, a grin on her face. Jeremy and Candace glanced at her and she blushed. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

Candace laughed lightly, her grip on Jeremy's bicep getting stronger. "Nah, not really Jordan. Jordan, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Jack," she said, gesturing to the merman, who nodded his head in Jeremy's direction.

Jeremy smiled and pulled Candace back against his chest, his forearms brushing the top of her tail. She rested her arms contentedly around his neck, her fins just brushing his ankles, so that he had to fight to not laugh at the tickling sensation.

"How can we thank you guys for taking such good care of her?" Jeremy asked gratefully.

Jack paused, tapping his chin. "Hmmm….got like a million sand dollars?"

Jordan punched Jack in the arm and grinned. "He's kidding."

"No I wasn't," piped up Jack. He backed down slightly as Jordan turned and glared at him. "Ok, ok, I'm kidding! Yeesh, maybe you should be going out for palace guard," he muttered.

"First good idea you've had all day," Jordan commented thoughtfully.

Candace and Jeremy chuckled, and Jeremy looked down at Candace with a smile. "Are they always like this?" he asked softly.

She grinned. "Since I've met them? Mostly."

Jeremy chuckled and finally pulled Candace into a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. The moment was ruined when Candace's tail brushed his legs and he burst into laughter, almost dropping his still weak girlfriend.

She looked at him in confusion, and slowly a wry smile slid across Candace's face. She tightened her fingers on his biceps and flicked her tail twice across his calves. Jeremy had a hard time standing up at that point, and Jack and Jordan were laughing hysterically.

Candace grinned and glanced just over Jeremy's shoulder. Phineas and Ferb stood about up to their knees in the surf uncertainly, smiles on their faces.

Candace smiled and let herself slip from Jeremy's grip. The boy, startled, whipped around, only to find Candace puling herself to her brothers, who were in turn wading out to meet her halfway.

The boys got about up to their thighs, and Candace was kneeling on her tail when they reached each other.

Phineas and Ferb wrapped their arms around their sister's long neck and she in turn pulled each of them into a one armed hug, Phineas on the left and Ferb on the right.

"We were so scared you wouldn't remember who we were," Phineas confessed softly.

Candace pulled away with a grin, ruffling her brother's hair. "You kidding me? I could never forget you guys. You're too annoying!"

Phineas grinned and Ferb rolled his eyes. Jordan, a mere three feet away, chuckled. "You guys were the very first people she remembered. And it was because of your unusual hair. Ferb, do you dye it?"

Ferb looked over at the mermaid with a surprised look, and Candace giggled. "I told them a bit about you guys."

Ferb shook his head gently and Jordan nodded. "Neat hair color, man."

Phineas cocked his head. "I have a question. Ariel seemed so scared of us when she first woke up. Why aren't you guys?"

Jack shrugged. "Because, for one thing we know Candace is half human. For another, Jordan is a bit obsessed with humans."

Jordan smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it! You spend your whole life swimming and you just wonder."

Jack chuckled. "Plus, you guys helped Ariel get back. You can't be all bad."

"Thanks!" Phineas said brightly. A pause and then: "I think."

Jeremy nodded to the two. "But thanks, guys. You rock for looking out for her."

Jack shrugged. "Considering she was out cold when Flounder found her, it was the least we could do. Bumped her head pretty hard."

Jeremy looked at Candace in concern and she waved it off. "I'm fine, Jeremy."

Ferb suddenly slapped his forehead. "That explains how she got her memory back," he commented.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. That flower. That plant is the best thing ever."

Jeremy firmly shook Jack's hand and gave Jordan a brief kiss on the cheek. Strangely, Candace didn't feel the least bit jealous. Maybe it was because when he turned back to face her, all Candace could see in his eyes was affection for her, this bizarre half mermaid sitting in front of him.

"Bye, guys," Candace said.

Before anyone could leave, Jeremy swept Candace into his arms and moved her back out into the surf, depositing her in front of Jack and Jordan.

Candace paused, and then gave Jordan a tight hug and Jack a gentle kiss on the cheek. Like Candace, Jeremy wasn't the least bit jealous.

"You guys rock. I have got to come back and visit," she said with a grin.

Jordan squeezed her shoulder. "You better, young lady," she said with a mocking shake of her finger. "I may lose my position as an intern because of you."

Candace laughed and Jack shook his head. "She won't. Marcia needs all the help she can get. I've got to get back to my position. Good luck, Candace," said the merman, giving her a quick hug and then waving and darting back into the waves.

Candace waved back and glanced sideways at Jordan.

The brown haired mermaid gave her friend a smile. "Ariel says to tell you guys not to get rid of that machine!" she called over to Phineas and Ferb.

The two boys grinned and Candace raised an eyebrow at Jordan. "What machine?"

Jordan shrugged. "No idea. Ariel didn't tell me."

The girls floated in silence for a moment before Jordan spoke again. "That thing you do…with your hands and the water. How do you do it?"

Candace shrugged. "Believe me, I don't know. It just started happening one day. Side effects or something."

Jordan nodded slowly. "I better get going," she said after a moment. She gave Candace another hug and started paddling out to the ocean, not yet disappearing under the sea.

Jeremy waded back out to Candace and wrapped an arm lightly around her waist. Without a word, Candace grinned and raised her arm in the air.

A large swirling tube of water appeared in front of Jordan and the mermaid glanced back with a smile.

She promptly dove into it (exactly what Candace was hoping she'd do) and Candace twisted her hand gently, turning the tube into a funnel.

Jordan was just about spit out of the funnel. She did a perfect flip in mid-air and dove straight into the water with hardly a splash, her blue-silver tail disappearing under the waves.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "You didn't plan that, did you?"

Candace chuckled softly and shook her head, letting Jeremy gather her into his arms. She was wiped from her little stunt and didn't protest as he carried her towards shore, her tail wrapping lightly around his back so it wasn't as noticeable.

"No, we didn't," she murmured, trying hard not to fall asleep.

She felt Phineas' warm hand take hers, and Ferb's hand gently settle onto her shoulder. "Let's just get home, ok Jeremy?" Phineas said. "She looks beat."

Candace nestled her head against Jeremy's shoulder. "Yeah," she mumbled as she fell asleep. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Yay! They're going home! And yay for Canderemy! It's so cute. **

**I have Under the Sea stuck in my head. **

**And I wish I could put into your heads the image of Candace as a mermaid hugging Jeremy. I could ask someone to draw it….*cough cough* Anyone a good artist, or know one?**

**And I just couldn't let everyone leave without a little water stunt… (:**

**Anyway, review!**


	11. Trustworthy

**CHAPTER 11- Yay! Only one more chapter! (I changed my ideas up a little). Sorry for the waiting on this chapter!**

**Living Encyclopedia: I thought of that. I really did. But I feel like I would have no plot…however, if you read this chapter, there is an idea thrown in at the end. Let me know what you think! (:**

**Drager: Um….ok? I haven't seen that, so I'll just nod in agreement. **

**Cheeseymo: Why thank you (:**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or The Little Mermaid (even though we're kind of done with them, though they will be mentioned throughout the last chapters).**

* * *

_Candace nestled her head against Jeremy's shoulder. "Yeah," she mumbled as she fell asleep. "Let's go home."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Linda paced the living room slowly, her eyebrows ruffled. "So where is Ariel now?" she asked her husband, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet.

"Phineas and Ferb have taken her to the beach to return her home," Baljeet said.

"Jeremy went with them," Isabella added.

"And the boys think that Ariel might have something to do with Candace's disappearance?" Linda asked in worry, not having even heard about her daughter being missing until an hour ago. No one had been able to find her or get a hold of her.

And frankly, Linda was freaked out. She seriously regretted what she had said to her daughter the day before, and if the boys didn't find her…she didn't know what she would do.

Lawrence nodded. "That's right, honey. Hopefully Ariel can lead the boys to Candace."

Linda sighed. "I wish I had gotten the chance to meet her. She sounds like a lovely girl."

Isabella nodded. "She is."

Buford, who had been staring out the front window, suddenly jumped to his feet and darted to the front door, unlocking it and yanking it open, a smile crossing his face.

"Buford, what-?" Isabella cut herself off as she saw who was coming up the front walk. She grinned. "OMG, they found her!" she yelped.

Linda looked at her husband and the two ran past the children and onto the front lawn, where Jeremy was walking up with Candace in his arms.

She was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily, her fingers curled lightly in Phineas' hand. Ferb walked on the other side of Jeremy, ready to steady him if the boy faltered at all.

Jeremy looked up with a tender smile and veered towards the backyard. Ferb ran ahead and held open the gate, letting the teen into the yard.

Linda and Lawrence darted after the kids, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford following them closely.

Jeremy carefully knelt under the tree in the backyard and deposited Candace gently onto the soft grass, shrugging out of his green jacket and setting it under her head, leaving himself in a brown t-shirt.

He glanced up at Linda and Lawrence with a small smile. "She's just wiped out. She kind of just saved like the entire ocean from being polluted."

Linda's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at her husband. "She what?"

Phineas shrugged, settling down on the grass next to his sleeping sister. "There was some crazy bonkers dude who tried to destroy the world or something with a pollution machine…didn't catch the whole gist of that plan."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Of course there was. And she stopped him by herself?" the woman said incredulously.

Phineas shook his head slowly. "No…we didn't really see what happened. But I know it wasn't all Candace's doing…I think some of the other mer-people had something to do with it."

Linda sank to the ground slowly next to her daughter, tucking her legs under her. "Other mer-people?" she said softly.

Phineas and Ferb nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, Mom, they're nothing like the ones we ran into in Gravity Fal- darn it! We need to call Mabel and Dipper and tell them we found Candace!"

Ferb was on his feet in a split second, sprinting past his friends and into the house. He returned a moment later with his laptop clutched in his left hand, the fingers of his right hand typing something into the search browser.

He sat back down next to Phineas, Candace, and Jeremy and set the laptop down on his knees, sending a video chat request to Dipper quickly.

Ferb then leaned back against the tree to wait for the request. Everyone had quieted down, all of them waiting for Candace to wake up.

Jeremy had his hand tucked into Candace's, having taken Phineas' place when he set Candace down on the ground, and so when her fingers twitched and then tightened he was the first to notice.

The boy sat straight up and looked anxiously at his girlfriend. He knew she was ok, but of course there was that part of him that was still worried about her.

Just as her eyes fluttered open and she took in the sight of everyone around her, Phineas looked around, frowned, and said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry, Pinky, and Derek stood back, their arms crossed, as they watched Monogram take Rodney into custody. The major managed to shove the man into a police car and shut the door before Rodney could scream out his name to the heavens (again) and turned to the agents.

"I'm sorry this almost affected your owners, Agent P," Monogram said apologetically to Perry.

The platypus nodded gratefully and Monogram shook his head. "I still wish I knew how on earth his machine blew up."

All three agents shrugged, because they honestly had no idea how that had happened. They knew Candace was behind some of it, but there was no way she had made the machine disappear (it had actually disintegrated, not blown up).

The major nodded to the agents, and walked away as they saluted.

Carl glanced up from where he had been filling out paper work, and, seeing the agents alone, he quickly walked over to them, kneeling down on the sand (they actually weren't far from the beach).

"Are the boys ok?" Carl asked softly, glancing at Derek warily.

Perry and Pinky nodded, and Pinky barked softly. _"Derek knows, Carl."_

Derek's eyebrows shot up, as did Carl's, and the two looked at each other in surprise. "Wait, he knows? About….?"

"_Um, like everything. Tell me though, Carl, how on earth are you understanding me?" _

Carl gave a small smirk and leaned back on his heels, years of kneeling to look agents in the eye helping him balance. "Long story, involving Phineas and Ferb's animal translator."

Derek raised a skeptical eyebrow but said nothing else. Carl glanced at Perry and Pinky. "Guys, he's not going to tell Monogram, is he?" he asked nervously.

The trio turned to look at Derek, who frowned hesitantly.

On the one hand, they were breaking pretty much every rule ever. Candace knew about Perry and Pinky and the agency, and she could obviously communicate with them. Carl knew, yet hadn't told his superiors.

On the other hand...

Derek glanced at the agents in front of him. It was obvious to the dog that both animals cared greatly for their owners-all of them. And that it would kill them if they had to be taken away. Plus, if he was thinking logically, it was also obvious that Candace had known about the agency for a while and hadn't blown anyone's cover.

Carl, despite being an intern, was quite influential in the agency, and without him, Derek knew that things would go haywire. So he did have some authority, in a way.

"Derek?" Carl said softly, jolting the dog out of his thoughts.

The dog glanced up and gave them a firm smile and shake of his head. _"I won't tell anyone."_

Perry and Pinky high fived, wide smiles on their faces, and Carl leaned back, obviously relieved.

Derek chuckled gently and started to walk home, but Perry quickly grabbed his paw. _"Wait, Derek, don't you want to like, officially meet Candace? I mean, we might as well tell her that you know."_

Derek gave the platypus a thin smile. _"Perry. Go home. You know Candace passed out, and I know that you both want to make sure she and the other kids are ok. I'll come by sometime tomorrow, ok?"_

"_Yeah, sure, ok," _Perry said softly, nodding and pulling his hand away. He gave the dog a small salute and the trio watched Derek trot away towards home.

Perry turned to Pinky and Carl and shrugged. _"He's right. Come on, Pinky, let's go home."_

Pinky barked a farewell to Carl and the two animals darted off.

The intern stood up off of the ground and dusted off his pants, shaking sand everywhere. He stepped over to his car, glanced back once over his shoulder, and then slid into the cool interior of his automobile.

* * *

Major Monogram watched from a distance, confused. He chewed on his lip for a long time, thinking about the odd exchange he had just seen.

It befuddled him, that was for sure.

He sighed and ran a hand lightly over his mustache.

He had known for a while now that Carl, Perry, and Pinky had been hiding something from him. He just wasn't sure what. At first he had thought that it might be a surprise party for him or something, but when his birthday had passed and they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, he had been forced to think of something else.

It bothered him, to say the least. The fact that the two best agents and his personal intern were hiding something from him.

Monogram shook his head and glanced out at the ocean again, something nagging at his mind. He knew that he was missing something obvious. Something that was right in front of him. And that drove him absolutely crazy.

Monogram sighed again and opened the door to his company car, sliding into the warm interior. He sat there for a minute, his fingers splayed lightly over the steering wheel. Finally, he shrugged and inserted his key into the ignition.

If it meant so much to them that they would hide it from their superior, Monogram wasn't about to let it go.

He hesitated, his hand resting on the seatbelt buckle. Although….

These were two very trustworthy agents. Maybe he should let it go.

Francis sighed and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back for the agency. Whatever. He was too confused about today's events to think further.

But mark his words, he'd figure out what the heck was going on eventually.

* * *

**Bum bum bum bum! Monogram is curious!**

**Nah, IDK. I just wanted his thoughts shown. I've left the poor guy out of almost everything. And even though I make it seem like I'm going to do yet another sequel (gah) where Monogram tries to figure out what's going on, I probably won't (unless it's widely demanded...hint hint). **

**Thanks again so much to fvcutie0028 for the awesome cover pic! (BTW, in case you couldn't tell, it's the image I had in my head from Candace and Jeremy hugging last chapter. This drawing is like exactly what I was thinking of!)**

**Review, and stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	12. A Twist in the Tail (Epilogue)

**EPILOGUE- Final chapter (minus an author's note I'll post in two weeks; more about that at the bottom). I know I got this chapter up quickly, but I loved writing this so much and I have a million other stories ready and waiting to be typed. **

**Gamelover41592: No, that would most likely be a (another) sequel, if you guys all want one. **

**Fvcutie0028: Yes, yes she is. Even in the show. Ever notice that Lawrence, like, knows everything the boys do and she doesn't?**

**Living Encyclopedia: Yes, that was the idea! And I'm glad you like said idea…now I'd love it if other people would tell me (hint to everyone who is cool enough to read author's notes)**

**Carifoo2001: Thank you, and I thought about that for a bit, but I realized that I have no plot idea for that. It just wouldn't end up working and I'd get rid of it. But it's a good idea! **

**MGD: I would totally do that! I love all the people who read and review my stories, and believe me when I say that I've read a lot of theirs (yeah I do!)**

**I don't know when it happened, but I started reading authors notes. Probably because I get so frustrated when people don't read mine…**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, The Little Mermaid, or Gravity Falls. **

* * *

_But mark his words, he'd figure out what the heck was going on eventually. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas snapped his laptop shut, smiles on everyone's faces after the conversation they had just had with Dipper and Mabel. Mabel had been bedazzling things with sparkly macaroni, and when the twins had called….let's just say that the things she was bedazzling weren't the only things bedazzled.

"I thought you guys fixed that thing?" Candace chuckled softly, looking over at Phineas and Ferb and referring to the bedazzling gun.

Phineas snorted. "Well we didn't program it for macaroni!"

Everyone burst into laughter, Jeremy rubbing Candace's shoulder lightly.

"Kids? Can...can I have some time with Candace, please?" Linda said softly, effectively stopping all conversation and giggling.

The children nodded immediately. "We'll be at Isabella's, Mom," Phineas said, leaving the yard quickly, the gang following.

Lawrence kissed his wife on the cheek and slipped inside. Linda glanced over at Jeremy, who smiled, pecked Candace on the forehead, and left the backyard.

Linda stared at her daughter for a long time, and Candace picked gently at the grass that she was sitting on. Finally, Linda sighed.

"Candace, honey," she said softly.

Candace glanced up, her eyes searching her mother's quietly. She sat up a little and fiddled with her fingers, leaning her shoulders against the scratchy bark of the tree behind her. "What, Mom?" she asked softly.

Linda gulped slightly, her throat choking up. "Honey, I…I'm so sorry. About what I said last night. I didn't mean it."

Candace chewed her lip, heavy in thought. "Mom…I just…I wanted you to believe me. For once," she whispered, breaking the piece of grass she held grasped in her fingers.

"Candace," Linda said, scooting over to sit directly next to her daughter, "I was just so tired of hearing about what the boys were doing. Honey, for once I want to hear what _you're _up to. Let the boys tell me what they're doing. You worry about you."

Candace gave a small smile and tossed aside the two pieces of grass. "What do you want to hear about?"

Linda shrugged and wrapped a light arm around her daughter's shoulder, giving her a side hug. "Why don't you start out with what happened today? I'm a bit lost on everything."

Candace chuckled gently and leaned on her mother a little, tucking her head on Linda's shoulder like she had done when she was a little girl. "Well, when I woke up today I had no idea who or where I was."

She told her mother the story quietly, taking almost an hour, and by the time she had finished it was getting close to dinner time.

Her mother stood up and leaned down, pulling Candace to her feet and steadying her. "Honey, I am so proud of you, and so sorry for what I said. Candace, can you please forgive me?"

Candace gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around her mother, giving the woman a tight hug. "Duh. You're my mom. Of course I can."

Linda chuckled and the two women walked inside to start dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Candace woke up to the sound of her door creaking open. She blearily opened one eye to see Phineas, Ferb, and Perry peeking in her room.

She raised a lazy eyebrow at them and Phineas smiled sheepishly. "We just wanted to make sure you were in here."

Candace rolled her eyes and chucked her pillow at the door, efficiently getting rid of Phineas and Ferb. Perry, however, was not so easily deterred. As Phineas and Ferb ran down the hall and down the stairs, the platypus stepped into the room on all fours, and then shut the door lightly with his webbed foot.

He hesitated, pulling his hat in his hands and twisting it around like he did when he was nervous.

Candace cocked her head at him. "Perry? What's up?" she asked, sitting up and combing out her tangled hair with her fingers.

Perry glanced down at the floor, and then raised his eyes to meet Candace's. _"We…Pinky, Carl, and I…we have some people we want you to meet."_

Candace froze, her fingers getting stuck on a particularly tough knot. She yanked viciously at it, pulling out her fingers along with a clump of her orange hair. "Oh no. Perry, Monogram didn't find out, did he?"

Perry rapidly shook his head. _"No, no, nothing like that. If he had…Pinky and I would probably already be gone."_

Candace winced and slid out of bed, kneeling and patting the platypus on the head. "Let me get dressed, and then I'll meet you in your lair, ok?"

Perry nodded quickly and left the room. Candace slid into her usual everyday clothes, and then slipped into her closet and opened up the hatch that was there (Carl had been sure to design it so that it would accommodate Candace as well).

She landed in a light crouch behind a post, a design Carl had done on purpose, just in case Monogram happened to be on screen. Candace rose lightly to her feet, peering carefully around the post.

She took in a sharp breath.

Perry, Pinky, and Carl were standing in relaxed positions around the monitor, but two other…people, she supposed, were with them; a dog, that Candace knew was Agent Derek the dog, and a girl that looked remarkably like Carl.

Pinky, as if sensing Candace was there, glanced up and smiled. _"Candace, get over here now you silly," _he woofed in his Mexican accent.

Perry looked over and beckoned lightly. Candace stepped from behind the post, her legs trembling a little.

Carl realized immediately how nervous she was, and he chuckled. "Candace, calm down. This is my twin sister, Carla. And I think you've heard of Derek," he said, gesturing to the dog at his side.

The dog's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he glanced over at Carl in shock.

It was at that point that Candace realized that neither newcomer to the room looked surprised to see her. She slowly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, cocking her hip to the left in a defiant pose. "How much do they know?" she demanded.

Carla's eyebrow's shot up. "Wow, you're right. She is fast," she said, her tone clearly impressed.

Carl winced a little. "Candace, they pretty much know everything."

Candace paused, and then glanced down at Perry and Pinky. "They're not going to like, turn us in, right?"

The intern and his sister shook their heads. "Of course not. Candace, Carla has known about you for a few weeks now."

Candace whipped her head around to stare at the young woman, who gave her a grin. "Come on, Candace," Carla said with a chuckle, "I knew my brother knew, and I figured that if you had kept the agency a secret for this long that you wouldn't be spilling the secret anytime soon."

Candace gave a small smile. "Thanks, Carla. And Agent D?" she said, turning to the dog and raising an eyebrow.

Agent D just gave a smirk and shook his head. Pinky and Perry rolled their eyes and just shook their heads. _"He's not going to tell, Candace," _Pinky barked. _"He promised."_

Candace nodded. "Thanks, Derek."

Derek nodded, a little more humble this time, and then quickly said something to Perry and left via one of the tubes.

Candace shrugged. "So now what?" she asked softly.

Carl rolled his head a little, cracking his neck and rubbing a shoulder with his hand. "Now? Beats me. But I've got to warn you, Candace."

Candace raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Warn me about what?"

"Not about what," Carl corrected. "About who. I think that Monogram knows we're up to something. He hasn't said anything, but he's been giving me weird looks lately."

Perry nodded. _"Me too. I don't think he knows anything, but still. We need to be more careful."_

Candace nodded and said goodbye to Carl and Carla, and then went, together with Perry and Pinky, back upstairs and into the yard, where Phineas and Ferb, along with Isabella, were fiddling with some machine.

"What are you guys doing?" Candace asked curiously, Pinky and Perry trotting over to their respective owners and sitting down.

Phineas glanced up with a smile. "We're making sure that our mermaid to human and vice versa machine won't accidentally like shoot off or something."

Candace raised a small eyebrow, a smile pulling at her features. "Really? You guys aren't like, jealous or anything? Wouldn't want to try it on yourselves?"

Phineas practically dropped the machine, and both he and Ferb turned beet red. Candace crossed her arms and looked at them, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Phineas sighed, tugging at his ear. "Did…did Ariel tell you?"

Candace pursed her lips slightly and shook her head. "No."

"Then who did?" Phineas questioned.

Ferb answered his question for her with a small groan. "We did. Just now," the green haired boy mumbled, ducking his head to avoid making eye contact with his sister.

Candace nodded. "Bingo."

Phineas glanced away, embarrassed. Candace walked over to her brothers and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "Guys, don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Isabella was jealous a while ago."

Both boys whipped their heads up and looked at their friend, who glanced up from where she was making a dandelion chain. "What? Oh, yeah. I was. And then I talked to Candace about it and got over it," she said with a smile and a shrug.

Phineas shrugged. "Yeah but…I mean, it's weirder, because we're boys."

Candace lightly wacked him upside the head. "Oh shush, Phineas. Don't worry about it. I swear, anytime you guys want to use that thing on yourselves, go for it. I won't judge. Believe me, it isn't that great. Besides, you guys could invent something ten times better."

Phineas and Ferb gave her sheepish smiles. "Thanks, Candace," Phineas said softly.

Candace nodded and stepped back. Her eyebrows furrowed. "But I can't believe you guys made this without permission!" she cried, moving towards the house.

She threw open the door, crying out, "MOM!"

She froze, her hand on the handle of the sliding door, her brain working overtime as she glanced over her shoulder. This was exactly how the fight had started two days ago. She had been running inside to tell her mother about the invention the boys had been working on outside.

"Yes, Candace?" her mother called back, a weary sigh in her voice.

Candace paused, and then slid the door shut. "Mom, can I tell you about the underwater place where I stayed?"

Her mother poked her head around the corner, surprise on her features. She gave a wide smile and nodded.

"I'd like that a lot, Candace."

Candace smiled and joined her mother in the living room. "Me too, Mom."

* * *

**Fin. The end. **

**But I'd love feedback. Please tell me if you want me to do yet another sequel. I've actually really enjoyed this series, both reading your comments and writing it. I wouldn't mind doing a fourth one, where Monogram tries to figure out what's going on. But I want to know if you would read it.**

**Leave a comment, and I'll make my decision within the next two weeks and put it up in an author's note. (If the answer is yes, you'll get a sneak peek!)**

**Review, and thank you all so much for reading this story and favoriting it and following it and everything else! Check out my other stories! (I've got so many ideas it's ridiculous).**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**


	13. Sequel Sneak Peek and Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**So, most of you who responded to the last chapter said that you would read a sequel. The only problem I had was deciding exactly what to do. As much as I would love to take requests, I need to stick with writing what I know (otherwise my stories would be AWFUL and probably written by my brothers…shudder).**

**So, I decided to go with what one of my viewers asked for, and only because I can actually write for the show they asked for: **

**Gravity Falls. **

**I know that my sequel to The Secret Life of Candace took place in Gravity Falls, but this time the twins are coming to Danville! And of course, as we all saw, Monogram was getting suspicious. (Plus, the twins and Waddles freaking rocks. I love that pig)**

**So, here is my sneak peek. (:**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace paced back and forth in her room anxiously. Perry, Pinky, and Waddles all stood in front of her, their eyes worried. Pinky was twisting his hat in his paws and Perry kept adjusting his like it was going to fly away.

Waddles was just rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his eyes on Candace as she moved across her room.

Finally, Candace threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do!" she cried, glancing briefly at her open door, grateful that everyone was over at Isabella's house right now and that her parents were at the antique shop.

"Monogram gets closer to figuring this out every day, and now I have to make up lies about being sick so that I don't have to go swimming at Isabella's! It makes me feel so terrible!" she groaned, flopping onto her bed and burying her head into her pillow.

Perry glanced anxiously at the two agents next to him, who looked back in worry. _"Candace," _he chattered softly. _"We're going to figure out how to get him off your tail…no pun intended."_

Candace sighed. "But what if we can't? I don't want you guys to get sent away," she said softly. "Waddles…even you might, because I'm related to Mabel and Dipper."

The pig winced and rubbed his head wearily. He oinked softly and Pinky translated. _"He hopes that it won't come to that."_

Candace snorted harshly. "We all do, Waddles."

She groaned and rolled over so that she was staring at the ceiling, her arm thrown across her forehead. "I don't get it. You guys may be secret agents, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to get attacked by some insane evil scientist! Why is Monogram so freaking harsh?"

Perry gave a small smile. _"He's worked hard to protect the agency, Candace."_

Candace threw her hands up in the air and sat up, chucking her pillow across the room and hitting the door. "But I'm not going to jeopardize it! I haven't yet, and I've known you guys were agents for almost two years!"

A loud gasp and thud was heard from the door and Candace and the agents whipped their heads around to stare in shock at the source of the noise.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. So who or what was it? You'll have to see in my sequel…man. I started a series. Did NOT see that one coming. **

**The sequel will most likely be up in the next month. Don't expect frequent updates for a little while because I'm doing a lot of things this summer, namely going to CREATION (Insert freaked out girly jumping here) next week. If anyone else is going, review or PM me to let me know! It would be so cool if I could meet you guys (and, to a lesser extent, you guys meet me LOL)**

**BTW, here are the responses to the reviews from the last chapter: **

**Guest: Exactly what I wanted you to think (:**

**Gamelover41592: Bam. Got it on the first try. Congrats!**

**Rachealninja10: Well good. Cause that's what I'm doing**

**Living Encyclopedia: You freaking rock, you know that?**

**Toystorylover: While those would be neat crossover ideas, I like sticking to things I know (although I have been thinking about an Alvin and the Chipmunks story…not really a plot yet, but I'm still thinking)**

**Nehamee: Hold that thought (:**

**Thunder Stag: Doing it. Oh, and by the way, not to be a smarty pants or whatever, but plurals can have apostrophes. If the plural noun ends in 's' you put the apostrophe after the s, and if the plural doesn't end in an 's' you put apostrophe 's.' But I did look over the last chapter, and you're right, I do have a few in there that I mistakenly put in or the Word automatically corrected for me. Thanks!**

**I hope you guys are looking forward to this next story as much as I am! I promise, that will be the last sequel in the series (we all know how my last promise worked out…). However, I do have a one-shot that is a companion piece to this series. I'll be posting it before I leave for Creation. **

**Let me know what you think! Thanks, guys!**


End file.
